The Path to the Platform
by allred12
Summary: Proposals, marriages, births, and more had to happen in the nineteen years that JKR left out. See what happened and how everyone really ended up at that platform on that September first. Canon pairings and children.
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter.

**The Path to the Platform **

**Homecoming **

_May 1998 _

Harry was surrounded by bright lights, shouting voices, and people crushing in on him. He felt hot and overwhelmed. He was lost and alone in a mass of people. Demanding questions were being lobbed at him from left and right. He was surprised that the Burrow wasn't being destroyed under the sheer weight of the mass of vultures.

The boy who lived was drowning.

A sea of reporters constantly surrounded the Weasley's home. Harry could barely make it through the throng; he knew he should have used the fireplace. But last time that had been attempted, he had walked in on George crying in the early morning hours at the kitchen table. Ron and Charlie came out of the house and began to force the reporters away, yelling and cursing at them to move. Harry jumped through the clearing, extremely grateful to the two brothers that he could avoid the repetitive and relentless questions. He made his way through the kitchen door quickly, but he tripped on the door frame and nearly fell on his face.

"You all right, mate?" Ron grunted as he caught Harry with his shoulder. Harry mumbled that he was and looked around the kitchen. Hermione was already here, dressed in her simple black robes that Harry had recently become so familiar with. She nodded at Harry as he sat next to her at the table. Ginny and George were also sitting at the table, in their black robes as well. George looked extremely unkempt: his robes were wrinkled and too large, and he badly needed a shave and a haircut. Harry found it difficult to look at George, as did most of the family because it was like looking at Fred. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around at the countertops, presumably making breakfast for the family.

Harry felt strange, and he realized that it was the first time he felt out of place at the Burrow since the first encounter he had ever had with the house. It wasn't that the family made him feel excluded; it was self-induced banishment. He had been hiding out in a room above the Leaky Cauldron since Fred's funeral two days ago. Harry felt like he was intruding on a family's grief, and that he couldn't really understand or empathize with losing a brother or a son. Ron had convinced Harry to travel with the Weasley family to Remus and Tonk's funeral, much at the encouragement of his mother. It was the last of the many funerals that Harry planned to attend, but it was the one he was most anxious for.

To Harry, this funeral seemed to make the end of the war tangible. Voldemort's death rampage had come full circle. The Marauders were all dead. His father's last great friend was gone. A child left in the same situation that Harry had been left in seventeen years ago. The next generation of orphans due to Voldemort's reign was born again today. While the Weasleys had seemed to share a collective feeling of relief after Fred's funeral, Harry had waited with baited breath for today.

"Harry dear, how do you want your eggs?" Mrs. Weasley asked from her place over the stove, turning to face him.

"Um, scrambled is fine", Harry said. Mrs. Weasley cracked the eggs and began to whisk them in her bowl. Harry's stomach felt like the yolks: crushed and turned and batted again. The never ending circle of emotions that once one thought they had escaped, they ended exactly back where they had started with their grief all consuming. Mrs. Weasley amazed Harry. She had come straight home after the battle, arranged a funeral for Fred, cooked three square meals a day for her remaining children, and made sure that everyone was clothed and clan and read to face each difficult day. She was a force to be reckoned with, a sergeant of organization in a family of red haired warriors down in the dumps. Perhaps it was the way she had always dealt with loss, but everyday Harry saw her, he remembered how much he loved her as the closest person to a mother he would ever know.

Mrs. Weasley laid a huge plate piled high with eggs and meats and toast in front of Harry. He assumed that everyone else had already eaten. "You're not getting enough to eat there, Harry" she said. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, nearly laughing but catching himself just in time. Some things never change. Mrs. Weasley desperately wanted Harry to stay at the Burrow. She had been keeping everyone close, barely letting Bill and Fleur return home after the funeral. Yet, Harry could not bring himself to stay when he felt so responsible for all the pain the Weasleys were going through.

Bill and Fleur walked through the door, Bill's arm protectively around his wife. "Can't anyone do anything about those reporters out there, I nearly had to hex one", Bill said. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head 'no'. The reporters would not go away, and Mr. Weasley was trying to talk the ruined ministry into sending someone out to deal with what Hermione referred to as the family's 'pest problem'. So far, Kingsley had informed Mr. Weasley that no one trustworthy could be spared.

"Have you eaten?" Mrs. Weasley asked as soon as both Fleur and Bill made it through the door.

"Yes Molly, I cooked the bacon that you sent over. And I managed to get the stain out of Bill's robes with the trick you gave me, and it turned out beautifully if I say so myself", Fleur said, smiling proudly and beautifully towards her mother in law. Mrs. Weasley smiled back. In the ten months that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been gone, Mrs. Weasley had grown much closer to her daughter in law.

Harry morosely ate his food as the people around him chatted quietly. The only solace he could take from the whole situation was that Remus and Tonks hadn't suffered in their death. They had welcomed in fact, proud that they were dying fighting, fighting in order to create a better world for their infant son, an infant son whom Harry was now responsible for, an baby boy who Harry had yet to meet.

"Oh, where is Arthur, its nearly time to go", Mrs. Weasley said fretfully, eyes instinctually darting to the clock with the members of the family on it. Harry stared at the clock and was startled to notice two things: Fred's hand was gone, but a new hand had been added: Fleur's. That stumped Harry. Was the hand addition controlled, a conscious choice on the part of Mrs. Weasley, or was the clock magically connected to the family, seeming to know when a member was added and when a person decided to leave.

"Is Percy coming?" George asked in a raspy, tired sounding voice. Everyone at the table turned to look at him. It was rare for George to speak. Mrs. Weasley blinked at her son as she stared into his eyes, her eyes were wet.

"Oh, yes. Thank you honey, I nearly forgot. He will probably come with your father. They were both at the ministry this morning", she said as she smiled. There was a newfound dependence between Percy and George, which had astonished the family, but, for the first time, it seemed that George was turning to his older brother for help and support. Percy was a rock for George, a place where George was unafraid to tether his memories of his brother to. The contrast between Percy and Fred seemed to be a safe place for George. He wasn't ready to joke, and he could rely on Percy for that safety net.

A few moments later, Percy and Mr. Weasley pushed their way through the kitchen door and escaped the reporters. The moment the door opened, a reporter attempted to force his way in. Mr. Weasley turned and used his want to blast the reporter back and slam the door in the remaining's stunned faces.

"Kingsley said he will send an auror as soon as one becomes available, but the department is a little shorthanded at the moment", Mr. Weasley tactlessly announced to no one in particular. Mrs. Weasley stood from the table and went to the counter, quickly preparing two plates from the left over breakfast. Mr. Weasley took his usual seat at the head of the table and Percy sat next to George. Mrs. Weasley set both plates down and then once again took her own seat. The family watched the two men eat quietly, reveling in the silence.

"We should leave early, I believe. Andromeda owled earlier and said she would like to talk to you, Harry", Mrs. Weasley said.

"What about?" Ron asked looking back and forth from Hermione, Harry, and his mother.

"It's not _your_ business, Ron", Ginny said defensively, glaring at her brother. Harry was as clueless as Ron, but Hermione sent him a worried look. As usual, she seemed to have deciphered the situation before the two boys. Ron sent a furious look to his sister, but resumed sitting silently next to Hermione. Harry had a strong suspicion that the two were holding hands under the table.

Mrs. Weasley waiting for the two eating to finish, then she magicked their plates away and announced that it was time to leave. Everyone stood and began to apparate, Ginny grabbing her father's hand for side along. Protective charms had been removed, but it was still impossible to apparate directly into the Burrow, although anyone could leave.

The location of the funeral was a beautiful, secluded hilltop next to a deformed tree. The trunk looked like it had been twisted from the ground, its roots pulling at the grass. The branches extended far and large leaves created a beautiful shade. The leaves were a bright green, new and barley born. There were no flowers on the tree. Vines ran up the trunk, a furry vine that looked extremely animal like and a purple vine with leaves that seemed to change in the light intertwined. It was perfect.

Chairs were on the top of the hill, some protected by the shade of the tree. The Weasleys were some of the first to arrive. There were two identical square wholes in front of the chair. Harry tried to avoid looking at them at any cost.

"Ah, Andromeda, how are you holding up?" Mrs. Weasley said. The elder Andromeda Tonks who looked so much like the late Bellatrix Lestrange walked towards the family. She was also wearing simple black robes with a wolf pendant on her chest. She carried a small child. It was shocking to see Mrs. Weasley greet the sister of a woman she had recently killed so kindly, but Harry didn't ponder that long. He was staring fixedly at the baby in Andromeda's arms, and he suddenly realized exactly why Andromeda had wanted them here so early.

"As well as can be expected I suppose", Andromeda said in a sad voice to Mrs. Weasley. Harry instantly recalled all that she had lost in the war: her husband, her daughter, her son in law, and (though she may not care) her older sister whom she resembled so much. Then Andromeda turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, I would like you to meet your godson, Teddy Lupin." She walked forward and extended her arms, gesturing to place the baby in Harry's arms.

Harry automatically stepped back, having never held a baby before. In a second Ginny was next to him, pushing him forward. "Extend your arms, and make sure you support his bum and head", she whispered to him. Harry stepped forward and did as Ginny said. Andromeda gently laid her grandson into his godfather's hands. Harry stared down at the boy who looked up at him with unusually focused eyes for a barely month old child. As Teddy looked at Harry, his hair began to turn black and his blue eyes took on a slightly green hue.

"Wow", Harry whispered as he stared down at the baby. He felt Ginny next to him and he felt Hermione move next to him, looking down at the baby as well.

"He's beautiful, Mrs. Tonks, absolutely beautiful", Hermione said. There were tears in her eyes. "May I?" Hermione asked looking between Andromeda and Harry. Andromeda nodded her head, but Harry was afraid to move. Hermione turned to the front of him and gently took the baby from Harry's arms. She was obviously more experienced at handling babies than Harry. As Hermione took him in her arms, the baby's hair began to turn a light brown and in his greenish eyes there appeared flecks of brown. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Blimey, look at that", Ron commented as the baby began to look more and more like Hermione. Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes yet again, and she handed the baby back to his grandmother, smiling at her kindly.

Andromeda turned to Harry and looked between him and Mrs. Weasley. "I figured we could talk about arrangements next week perhaps. I wasn't sure how willing or able you would be to take care of him", she said. Harry was once again shocked. Filled with sorrow, he had almost forgotten the _actual_ responsibilities of a godfather. Now, he felt the responsibility weighing heavily on his shoulders. He wasn't ready to actually raise a child.

"We are willing to do anything to help you out, Andromeda", Mrs. Weasley said. The two women smiled slightly to each other. Harry had never been so grateful to Mrs. Weasley in his life. Her ample experience with mothering was quickly becoming priceless.

"Thank you, Molly. All of you are sitting in the front, on the left", Andromeda gestured. The family would be protected from the sun by the tree. Andromeda led them to their seats. During the introduction, several more people had arrived and were taking their seats. Harry saw many friends, many members of the Order.

The gnarled and neglected tree was the center of the funeral. The way it captured the attentions of any person who beheld it was so like what Remus and Tonks use to be like. The werewolf and the girl who could change her appearance at will. They were an uncanny coupled, seeming to have found each other despite the odds. And now here they would lie, on this lone hill, forever together, eternally young on a beautiful hill in northern England, denoted with a strange and glorious tree.

The same old wizard who had overseen Dumbledore's funeral led Remus and Tonks's. He talked quietly and of people overcoming their struggles, not letting what they are define who they would be. He talked of fighting for a future, knowing that you would never be able to see that future. Harry was barely listening. He was watching the ten o'clock sun just over the hill, bathing the congregation in a warm, healthy, natural light. Everyone seemed to glow. The Weasley's were bathed in the golden hues. Their bright red hair took on a softer appearance, the tears on several of their faces glittered against the sun. Harry noticed Hermione's hand intertwined with Ron's, and he realized he had not differentiated between her and the Weasleys. She was as much a part of them as Ron, George, or Ginny. Suddenly, Harry looked down at himself. He stretched his arms and his toes, feeling his limbs that by some miracle, still existed. The gold light bathed him too. Softening his black robes, making the color of his skin identical to Ron and Ginny whom he sat in between: Harry was a Weasley. If there was any family in the world that Harry counted as his own, it was the Weasleys.

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley, talking over both Ron and Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm ready to come home now", he whispered. Her tear stained face broke into a smile and she nodded her head, letting him know that she heard his request.

Ron's head swiveled towards Harry. "It's about bloody time", he said rather too loudly, especially considering that the ceremony had just ended so his comment could have been deciphered a little differently. Ron, painfully unaware of his own tactlessness, nestled his head into Hermione's hair as she giggled uncharacteristically.

Harry turned away and found himself staring directly into Ginny's big brown eyes. She began to smile, slowly as she blinked away the tears in her eyes. "So, you're going to be staying with us", she stated. He nodded his head. "You're going to be staying in my brother's room, right above my bedroom for an indefinite amount of time", she smiled as she raised one eyebrow coyly. Harry could feel himself blush as Ginny laughed quietly and petted his knee.

Harry looked around cautiously; trying to make sure no one had heard Ginny's comment. Ron seemed to be otherwise entertained, and everyone else was most likely too far away, only the person sitting next to Ginny would have been able to hear.

George was pretending to be intently focused on what was going on in front of him, but Harry thought he saw the slightest hint of a smile and the old glint in his eyes, as if he was containing an excellent joke. At least, if George couldn't be his own self, he seemed to take a pleasure out of his sister's love life and the discomfort it caused the focus of her attentions.

The congregation members slowly began to leave their places, breaking off into groups of family and friends. Harry stayed an appropriate amount of time, saying the appropriate things to the appropriate people. Before he left, he found Andromeda and said goodbye to both her and Teddy, promising to visit next week so that arrangements could be made for Harry to fulfill his godfatherly duties.

Harry just wanted to go home, to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, before leaving, had placed a delectable looking roast into the oven and carrots and onions had been placed on the counter to be cut when the family returned. Harry was ready, if not completely healed. Voldemort was dead, he would never threaten his family again, so Harry could be with that family without fear or trepidation. The biggest worry the Weasleys had today was how to get home and have twelve people pass the horde of reporters outside their front door.

a/n: That was the first chapter of what I hope will be a very long story. The next chapter will most likely be a few months in the future. The first part of the story is going to be a little jumpy because in my timeline, I have almost a year of nothing really happening. I hope you enjoy and please review

a/n: This is an edited version of the story, due to many comments regarding a change that was made. Please keep in mind, that I am not English, thus there will be some cultural differences which I am not aware of, while I try to keep in mind all the ones that I am familiar with when I am writing, some will be neglected. I think it best that readers just ignore these, considering that most fanfictions have greater inconsistencies than the debate between a trainer and a sneaker, and I'd rather useful comments be directed towards those inconsistencies. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	2. Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Path to the Platform**

**Accident**

_Early July 1998_

"Hermione, this is perhaps the dumbest reason I have ever been in a hospital wing in my entire life" Harry complained as he walked into the immaculately clean room at St. Mungo's.

"I don't think so Harry. If I remember correctly, you were in the hospital wing once because you let an incompetent defense against the dark arts professor try to heal your broken arm and ended up having all the bones removed", Hermione said rather defensively.

"Yeah, but there was a major difference there Hermione, _I was twelve_ you are nearly nineteen. And didn't you fancy said professor?" Harry accused.

Hermione huffed and settled more comfortably into her hospital bed. It was rare that Harry won one over Hermione, but perhaps the pain potion was slowing her usually quick witted mind.

Hermione had tried to fly.

Not in the way that a four year old jumps off the tallest piece of architecture they can climb to demonstrate that they can fly, but rather Hermione had attempted to play a game of Quiddich with Harry and Ginny. Ron had gone to George's flat to help him recover from a rather brutal hangover and so Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were left home alone with Mrs. Weasley.

After being force fed the equivalent of six breakfasts Harry and Ginny had decided to go outside and find some of the old brooms to play a pickup game. Hermione had morosely followed with a book in her hand and a chair floating magically behind her. The game had begun harmless enough. Harry and Ginny were using only the quaffle, trying to have it cross the others side. The game was difficult with so little people. Harry had trouble calling it Quiddich at all.

Harry and Ginny were going extremely easy on each other, laughing much more than actually fighting each other for the ball. As she watched the game and saw that it didn't look too hard, Hermione announced that she wanted to play. Harry had shot her a wary look and Ginny had started to say something, but Hermione had shrugged them both off.

"I am perfectly capable of flying a broom and not breaking my neck", Hermione declared.

"But, you'll make the numbers uneven. Why don't you wait until Ron come home", Ginny whined knowing full well that once Ron came home, neither he nor Hermione would be found for hours.

"He only left an hour ago. Last time George did this, Charlie stayed with him for six hours", Hermione argued back expertly. It was very hard to beat Hermione at any challenge of logic.

Ginny sighed and reluctantly got off her own broom and led Hermione over to the shed to grab another one. Soon Hermione was in the air and moving, albeit anything but gracefully. The game began again, but it was soon abandoned in an effort to simply show Hermione how to control a broom.

"Hermione, you can't just move your hands all willy nilly, it has to be a fluid motion", Harry said. It was exasperating to teach Hermione something that seemed instinctual for him.

"And make sure you focus all your weight to your bum, otherwise you will fall", Ginny added.

"Will you both just shut up, this is too much. I—just—need—to—focus", Hermione huffed. She closed her eyes for a second, focused her weight and controlled her hand movements. She felt rather than saw the difference. She was flying. Her and the air were one, working together, fluidly flowing over and through each other.

"You did it Hermione!" Ginny cheered. And Hermione agreed. She looked down and saw the ground speeding by her. It was glorious to move so fast. Everything was a blurring and she suddenly discovered why Harry, Ron, and Ginny loved flying so much. "Harry, she's heading for the Burrow. We didn't teach her how to stop", Ginny said, her smile falling.

Harry quickly cursed and both he and Ginny sped forward trying to catch Hermione.

They were too late needless to say. Hermione crashed into the Burrow wall and her body made a disgusting sound as it ran into the wall. Harry managed to get his wand out and make her landing on the ground a little softer, but he knew the damage had already been done.

Mrs. Weasley had run out of the house when she heard the horrendous bang. "Oh no, what happened", she cried as she bent next to Hermione.

"She flew into the wall", Ginny added as she watched her mum lean over her best friend.

"I'm no good at broken bones, I'm afraid. Ginny, will you go flo St. Mungo's, and Harry will you help me gently lift her inside. Gentle now, Harry", Mrs. Weasley ordered as she and Harry levitated Hermione through the kitchen door. Soon Ginny was running back into the room saying that St. Mungo's had a bed ready for Hermione. They three of them managed to flo Hermione safely to the hospital and within minutes, she was having some of her broken bones removed to be painfully regrown.

Harry and Hermione heard a female scream coming from the hallway. To Harry, it sounded like the woman was being tortured; however, Hermione deciphered the scream to be completely different. "You know what's strange Harry?" she asked. Harry remained silent. "Everything important seems to happen in hospitals doesn't it? People are born here, and if they are lucky, well not lucky I guess, but if they live a really long time, then they die here. Isn't that funny? I wonder what else life changing can happen in hospitals", Hermione continued to ramble on.

"I'm going to go with the idea that you won't be remembering anything I tell you, but if you do, please don't kill me. You honestly sound like Luna Lovegood right now", Harry said, eyeing Hermione cautiously. If she started talking about the wonders of divination, he would immediately go find the nurse. "Um, where are Ginny and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, they went to go get something to drink I believe. Or Mrs. Weasley wanted to chase a mediwizard who she thought was handsome. I can't seem to remember which", Hermione said, her nose scrunching up as she tried to sort through her muddled thoughts.

"Ok", Harry said slowly. He instantly felt abandoned. Why would to two women leave him with an extremely woozy Hermione? It was just cruel, like watching a child trip and fall on his face repeatedly. Harry sat down in the lone chair in the room and watched as Hermione began to go to sleep. Harry soon found himself beginning to doze off.

Harry was roused when he heard shouting outside. The most dominant voice was masculine and familiar to Harry. There were two more voices, both of these were female. His recent sleep made Harry's mind slow and unable to really grasp what was going on.

"It isn't our fault. It was an accident, accidents happen you know", said one of the female voices.

"Not ones where you break nearly every bone in your body and you have a wand in your hand", the male voice fired back.

"We tried to stop it, we didn't let her crash to the ground for Merlin's sake", the same female voice responded.

"No, you just let her fly into the side of our house at full speed". The male voice again.

"She was on a Comet, so. . ." the same female voice said but was cut off by the male voice roaring rather loudly.

"Stop it the both of you right now! Ronald, go inside and see for yourself that she is ok, just a mishap, and Ginny dear, why don't you take your brother to the cafeteria so he can get something to eat, he looks as if he is about to pass out", the second female voice said.

The door opened and Harry stood up. Before it closed, he saw Ginny turn to George and shake her head. Then they both stood and walk down the hall. Mrs. Weasley and Ron entered the hospital room.

Harry made to leave as well, perhaps follow George and Ginny, but before he took a step, Ron was yelling at him. "Oi Harry. What did you think you were doing, trying to kill my girlfriend, our best friend?" Ron thundered.

"I wasn't trying to kill her, I was trying to teach her how to fly", Harry said angrily. He didn't feel as if he should be accused for Hermione's lack of grace. Of course he felt bad, but not enough to be reamed out by his best friend for no reason.

"Ron, Hermione's trying to sleep—" Mrs. Weasley started to say. Ron just rudely ignored her warning.

"You know that for Hermione, those are one and the same, Harry", Ron yelled back.

"Yeah, be sure to tell her that when she wakes up. She will really love to hear that", Harry added, laughing internally at the picture of Ron getting whatever was closest to Hermione thrown at his head. His daydream ended as Ron swung a punch right at Harry's cheek.

"That—is—not—funny", Ron huffed.

Harry, rubbing his jaw, decided to leave the room before he did something he would regret, although he made sure to send Ron an extremely rude gesture behind Mrs. Weasley's back which Ron saw and growled. But before he could do anything else, Harry was opening the door.

Ginny and George nearly fell into the room. They were obviously trying to listen through the door. "What, no extendable ears on hand?" Harry asked grumpily. Both the redheads looked at him sheepishly, and for a minute, Harry thought he saw the old George.

"Sorry mate, it's just, when Ron gets going, it passes the point of scary and settles right into funny", George said.

"Plus, no one should ever miss an opportunity for black mail", Ginny added, grinning. "What we got might last us a few years, wait until they are settled down and Ron has some real cash." Her grin was beginning to frighten Harry slightly.

"So finish the story, Gin, she was flying and then boom", George encouraged his sister. Harry correctly assumed that Ginny was recounting what had happened to Hermione before they decided that they conversation between Ron and Harry would be worth their while to listen to.

"Yeah, but it's not funny George. She's really hurt", Ginny added reproachfully. George waved his hand not concerned.

"She's going to be as good as new once all the new bones grow. How's your wrist, Harry?" George said for emphasis. Harry raised his hand a rotated his wrist for all of them to see. Clearly it was fine. "See, she'll be fine if Ron doesn't kill her with his love. Of course, if she stays with him, we can all assume that there was some mental damage done."

Harry laughed loudly at the partial return of the old George while Ginny sent her brother a pointed look.

"Boys, this is no place to be laughing like that" Mrs. Weasley said as she came out of the hospital room, but Harry could tell that the reproach was weak because Mrs. Weasley was happy to see George laughing again.

"Are you sure you should leave the two of them in there alone together?" Ginny asked which sent George into another fit of laughter.

"Yes, Ginny, Hermione's asleep", Mrs. Weasley said pointedly.

"That's even worse", Harry said. That set all three younger people in uncontrollable, belly hurting laughter, while Mrs. Weasley curtly announced that she was going to send an owl to Mr. Weasley at the ministry so he wouldn't worry when nobody was home.

"Hey, she's awake—and bored", Ron said as he stuck his head out of the hospital room and few minutes later.

The three stood up and walked into the room.

"And now, reporting from her hospital room, we talk to star Quiddich player Hermione Granger. Tell us Hermione, what does it feel like to be grounded by such a horrific injury. I mean, flying into a house isn't something many survive", George said as he directed a fist which was meant to be a microphone to Hermione. She gave him a long stare until his hand began to droop.

Ginny turned an incredulous stare away from her brother then sat on the end of Hermione's bed. "Hey, how do you feel?" she asked kindly, any evidence of having had a laugh at Hermione's predicament gone from her face. Harry decided that Ginny was perhaps too good of an actress.

"Much better, thank you. It will still take the night for them to regrow fully, but at least I don't feel like I jumped off a bridge" Hermione said, not even trying to move any of her limbs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get another pain potion, I can go ask the healer—" Ron began.

"No, I don't like the way they make me feel," Hermione said. Harry held back a smile.

"Ok, if you are sure", Ron said defeated. He looked nervous, his hands were in his pockets and he couldn't seem to stand still.

"I'm so angry though, this is going to push our trip back even further Ron, I might not be able to register for Hogwarts if we aren't back in time", Hermione grumbled.

"What trip?" George asked.

"The trip to get my parents from Australia. It shouldn't take long; I made sure to put some sort of tracking charm on my mother's wedding ring. Ron promised to go with me", Hermione added.

George sent Ron a look and Harry waited for George to say something inappropriate, but George's face changed to concerned. Harry looked back to Ron and saw that his friend was extremely pale.

"Why isn't Harry going?" George asked.

"Oh, I suppose he's had enough adventure for a lifetime right now. Plus we don't really need him, the two of us will be fine", Hermione said as she stared at the ceiling as if she were making plans in her head. "Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she looked away from the ceiling to the red head next to her.

"No, you nearly died!" he shouted back at her.

"I didn't nearly die", Hermione argued.

"Yes you did. You are in the hospital. That means you nearly died", he retorted.

"Ron, that is extremely faulty logic. If everyone who came in a hospital nearly died then women who are having babies, or people getting their teeth cleaned or a million other things would be on the brink of death", Hermione explained.

"I still nearly lost you today", he said beaten.

"I ran into your house on a broom", Hermione said.

"Yeah, my own house nearly killed the girl that I love", Ron said.

No one had noticed Mrs. Weasley's return. She had started to tell them all to clear out and rest when she noticed that Hermione and Ron were fighting furiously. Everyone was staring a little shocked at the two talking in the room. The exchange felt intimate and it felt like they were intruding.

"I'm not dead, Ron. I'm right here. I just got in a scuffle with the Burrow and I lost", Hermione said gentler, trying to make Ron feel better. He still looked miserable.

"It's just that, well you don't know what I—we were doing, well George and I were, well he was helping me pay for, oh bloody hell, just look at it", Ron stumbled. He reached in his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. George was smiling widely and Ginny had clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Ron—" Hermione began to say.

"Just open it, Hermione", Ron said quietly.

She opened it to reveal a gold band with a round diamond surrounded by two tiny sapphires. She was speechless and just stared at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's a little early to be getting engaged—"

"It's been seven years, and we've practically lived together for the past one," Hermione added.

"—erm, yeah, so I thought, I shouldn't wait, there is no reason to. Why not make it official? And then when you almost died today while I was buying this, well that put the nail in the coffin", Ron said, redirecting his eyes away from Hermione.

"Yes" she said breathlessly.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes" she said again, laughing as tears ran down her face. Then she mumbled, "gentle, Ron" as he wrapped her in a tight hug, her not yet healed bones protesting.

"Oh, my—my Ron is going to be married", Mrs. Weasley cried as she got her handkerchief out of her pocket and mopped at her face.

"Yeah, mum, how about we leave the love birds alone, yeah", George said as he gathered his teary eyed sister and bawling mum to take into the hall. He nodded to Harry on the way out.

"A hospital room, really?" Harry asked when the three of them had left.

"Well if you hadn't of nearly killed her I could have planned something a bit more romantic," Ron retorted, albeit smiling.

"Shut up both of you. It was perfect; I would have wanted it any other way. Now get out of here Harry so I can snog my fiancé" Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's collar and pulled his face towards hers.

Harry quickly left the hospital room and leaned against the door smiling, he looked at Ginny and smiled even wider.

Then Harry recalled a recent exchange. Hermione had said while groggy that "everything important seems to happen in hospitals". He bit back a laugh as he realized that even high out of her mind, Hermione was _always right._


	3. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Path to the Platform**

**Healing**

_September 1998_

"I just don't seem to understand why you are putting up such a fight, Ron. It's Hogwarts after all, I'm not going for a nice lovely stay in Azkaban", Hermione argued as Ron let out a very non-masculine yelp at the word 'Azkaban'.

Harry turned to Ginny and rolled his eyes. This argument had been going back and forth between the two all month. Ron just couldn't seem to handle the fact that Hermione was going back to school whether he liked it or not.

After their trip to Australia to retrieve Hermione's parents, Hermione and Ron had become closer than ever. The young engaged couple became nearly inseparable. It was beginning to weigh heavily on their best friend who was feeling somewhat like a third wheel.

Yet, despite the neglect, Harry could emphasize with Ron. When Ron had left the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were given the opportunity to explore with their relationship further, without Ron's threatening, impeccable timing hanging over their heads. It was hard for Harry to watch Ginny board the Hogwarts express and go off, knowing that she wouldn't return for several months. Of course, it wasn't worth crying over as, quite to Harry's horror; Ron was beginning to do now.

"Ron, do not do this again. I am coming back in December. I am going to be safe. I'm going to be in the common room with Ginny every night, going to classes during the day. You are going to be here, with Harry training to be an auror and helping your family. You and Harry are going to be hanging out loads—Harry—Harry! Do you have the marauder's map? You know how you use to watch Ginny in Hogwarts while we were looking for Horcruxes-"

"Hermione!" Harry protested

"Well you did. I think it's sweet. Anyway, where I'm going is there is the marauder's map. You are never going to lose me, Ron" Hermione finished as she moved forward and placed her forehead on his while she stood on tiptoes. The moment suddenly became intimate so Harry and Ginny pushed themselves away from the embracing couple and continued to walk down the platform. As soon as they were out of Ron and Hermione's sight, they grasped each other's hands. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley had wandered away from the four teenagers as soon as they had seen some old friends. Mrs. Weasley had been extremely emotional that morning, seeing off her last child on her last trip to Hogwarts. All in all, despite its early hour, it was beginning to be a difficult day on all fronts.

"Are you going to promise me that you will be careful? No breaking into the headmaster's office or living in the room of requirement for months at a time this year, right?" Harry asked looking down into Ginny's face. She began to laugh good naturedly. "Do you want me to cry now?" he asked jokingly.

"No, but I do give you permission to stare longingly at my dot on the Marauder's map for hours on end, that is if my brother lets you take it away", Ginny giggled back. The young couple erupted in laughter.

"Ok, we need to stop. This is getting mean. Where are your mum and dad?" Harry said.

"You really know how to ruin a mood, Potter", Ginny grumbled. But she moved forward and grabbed the back of his collar, pulling his face down on hers. Harry responded by gently putting his hand on the back of Ginny's head and closing the distance between their lips. Neither of them seemed to remember that they were in public, any thoughts of intruding eyes were erased as both breathed in the scent of the other, clinging on to their last few moments together before the Hogwarts express took one away and real life required the duties of the other.

"Erm—Ginny, Harry. Oi! You guys. Mum and dad are looking for you both and I don't think you want to be found this way", Percy Weasley cut in.

The couple flew apart while Ginny looked away and straightened her hair and Harry sent Percy a guilty look.

"I don't know what mum puts in the food at home, but I think all of you need to lay off of it. Ron and Hermione were practically breaking muggle laws", Percy said as he presumably went to find his parents. Harry and Ginny grasped hands once again and followed Percy. When they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione were standing next to them looking rather sheepish.

"Hermione, you know you have feathers in your hair, right?" Harry added while smiling. Hermione sent him a scathing look as she tried to remove the feathers. Ron began to help Hermione by gingerly removing the feathers from the back of her head that she couldn't see.

"Ok, do you both have you trunks and all your things", Mrs. Weasley asked. Both the girls nodded. "Okay then, be safe and don't get in too much trouble", she said as she held out her arms for the girls to hug her. Mrs. Weasley began bawling and mumbling something about 'my baby's all grown up'. As she broke the hug, Mrs. Weasley found her handkerchief and began to mop her face.

Mr. Weasley hugged both of the girls as well and soon, Hermione and Ginny were on the train, searching for their own compartment.

"Luna's coming, right?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yup. I think she might be a little longer finding us. She always gets so hopelessly lost on the train", Ginny added. "And thanks for distracting my brother. Our plan would have worked out perfectly if it wasn't for Percy. I don't even know where to start looking for a girlfriend for him."

"It was my pleasure", Hermione said as she turned red.

"The feathers in the hair was a great extra step", Ginny giggled. Hermione tried to keep her face stoic, but couldn't manage it any longer and burst into laughter as well.

"I loved Harry's face. He always looks so shocked. Sometimes I worry about him. You've been giving him 'the look' since his second year", Hermione laughed. "It would just be too easy to slip him a love potion or something" Hermione added looking worried. Ginny looked worried as well.

The two girls were soon joined by Luna Lovegood. Her long blonde hair hung in curls around her and her bright blue eyes did not seem to notice Hermione or Ginny at all.

"Hello Luna", Ginny said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, what a lovely coincidence, I just came into this compartment, I didn't expect you to be in here", Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Well, sit down. How are you Luna? We haven't heard from you since—well, you know", Hermione said, stumbling over the last part of the sentence.

"—since the Battle you mean? Oh, well daddy and I went and took a trip, looking for some magical creatures", Luna said.

"So how was your holiday then?" Ginny asked, smiling encouragingly at Luna.

"It was wonderful. I met a man", Luna said blatantly.

Hermione and Ginny looked between each other exchanging shocked looks. "Really?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes. He is much older than we are, but he is still very kind. I can't remember his name though, but if I ever saw him again, I would certainly recognize him. His name was something like Wolf Salamander or something", Luna rambled on.

"Oh that's lovely, Luna", Hermione lied.

"How much older was he?" Ginny asked while her smile faltered slightly.

"Oh, I think he was ten years older. He's a naturalist and is very nice. Oi, Hermione what is that ring on your left hand?" Luna continued as though she hadn't disclosed a huge piece of gossip.

Hermione, recovering from the shock of Luna's perhaps barely legal tryst, did the familiar movement of showing people her left ring finger. "Ron and I got engaged", she said.

"Oh, that is so wonderful! When will the wedding be, I love weddings so much", Luna said as she clapped her hands together in a very childish manner.

"Not for a while I think. We are so young and I had always hoped to have a long engagement", Hermione said, smiling herself now. The girls settled into a comfortable exchange of gossip and what the other did over the summer.

Back on the platform growing ever further away from the quickly moving Hogwarts express Harry turned to Ron. "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and get a drink, then maybe check on George while we are there", Harry suggested.

"Yeah, alright", Ron morosely agreed as he started at the spot where the Hogwarts Express had once stood.

The two apparated away and expertly landed in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron only causing damage to one chair which he repaired straight away.

"Let's go get George first, I could use a laugh", Ron muttered. Harry nodded and the two left the bar.

It had been only four months since George had lost Fred, but recently George's mood seemed to have improved. About two weeks into August, George had seemed to experience a turn around. He started making jokes again, he starting making products and talking to Ron about expanding the store. The family had been baffled at this turn around. No one had any explanation and everyone was too wary about the precarious state of his recovery to ask George himself.

Ron and Harry walked down the street together until the came to the familiar purple fronted, exuberant store. The shop's doors were closed and the lights appeared to be off.

"It's too early for him to have opened, he's probably still in the flat", Ron said. He guided Harry around the back of the store and went through a door located there. The door led directly to a flight of rickety looking stairs. Ron and Harry began to climb the stairs. At the top of the landing, Ron pushed open the door.

"OI, George! Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed the moment he opened the door.

Harry tried to see around Ron in the tight stair case but he couldn't.

"Close the door", George growled. Ron quickly did what he was told and nearly knocked Harry down the steps when he turned to leave.

"Hey, what happened—" Harry started to say. Ron just shook his head no and continued to attempt to make his way down the stairs.

"You don't want to know", Ron added for emphasis. Harry stared between Ron and the closed door with a confused look. "Let's go—um—wait in the shop", Ron stumbled.

Harry followed Ron to the dark shop, still confused as to what had happened between George and Ron. Harry and Ron walked through the door to the shop. Ron used the deluminator that he still kept in his pocket to turn on the lights while Harry conjured two chairs.

Ron tried to change the subject from what had transpired as Harry continued to try to get what had happened out of Ron. They were playing a game of verbal tap dancing and neither could get what they really wanted.

The two boys heard the door to George's apartment slam, then the door to the street followed suit. The apartment door slammed once more, then George was in the shop. He had a sheepish look on his face, and with the numerous door slams, something clicked in Harry's head. He stared between Ron and George.

"Sorry, mate", George said to Ron, trying not to make eye contact.

"Is this why no one has seen you for the past two weeks?" Ron asked accusingly.

George shrugged his shoulders and made a sound that was apparently supposed to support the affirmative.

"Don't you know a locking charm?" Ron accused.

George's head shot up. "I could say the same for you. At least _I'm_ not at our mum and dad's house", George retorted. Ron's face turned a furious shade of red.

Harry looked between Ron and George. He suddenly felt like an intruder on a brothers' private conversation. "Well at least it's with someone who I truly care about, not someone whose heart I've decided to play with", Ron fired back.

"What do you know about it at all", George roared as he began to approach Ron, who in turn jumped up and faced his brother with an aggressive stance.

Harry decided that this was the time to intervene. He shouted "_protego_" and a powerful shield sprang in a lopsided triangle between the three men.

"Okay, I know I probably have no right but will one of you please tell me what is going on?" Harry ordered.

There was a long pause of silence. George and Ron were staring at each other furiously, seemed to fight a silent war. Finally Ron sighed and spoke. "I just caught George upstairs with Angelina Johnson in a—um—compromising position", Ron stated blandly.

Harry's head was reeling. Angelina Johnson had once dated Fred, it seemed like a barbaric portrayal on George's part and something that George would never do. "Angelina Johnson, like our old Quiddich captain?" Harry said slowly.

George's head nodded and a small smile appeared on his sheepish face as his head bobbed up and down. Harry seemed to still be thinking while Ron continued to fume.

"Well congratulations, mate", Harry finally said. Ron roared with indignation. "She's not my type, yelled at me too much and I have a thing for red—ah, never mind, but I guess that out of all our Quiddich captains, she was the best choice", Harry smiled, yet he decided to keep the protective charm active.

George laughed. "Yeah, Oliver Wood and Charlie weren't available", he joked. Harry laughed with him, while Ron continued to look indignant.

"We were going to ask you to come have a drink with us, but I'm presuming that you should probably go take care of your girl, and I don't think Ron would be the best company at the moment", Harry said.

George sent a wary look over to Ron who was still fuming. "Yeah, that's probably for the best. I'll just open up the shop and see you guys tonight at mum's" George said. At the word 'mum's' Ron let out an indignant snort.

"Okay, let's go Ron", Harry said as he dropped the protective charm then quickly stood next to Ron so he could grab him if he made a go for his brother. Ron huffed but followed Harry out the door.

"I can't believe he did that", Ron said a bit too loudly for public. "I mean, it's weird don't you think?"

"I guess, but to each man his own, and it was his own house and we came by a bit unexpected", Harry added.

"Yeah, I'm not talking about that. The whole family has been trying to get George back on his feet for months, and then Angelina comes along and BOOM, he's back to his old self", Ron grumbled.

"_You're jealous of Angelina?"_ Harry asked Ron with an incredulous look on his face.

"Shut up", Ron ordered.

The two boys continued to walk in silence as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was thinking if he could get an order of eggs and sausage with his butterbeer. Ron was fuming in his own furious silence. Ron's anger towards his brother seemed hugely disproportionate to Harry, but what would he know, having never had siblings of his own. As Harry was thinking, he suddenly remembered something that George had said in the heat of the argument.

"Oi, Ron, what did George mean when he said that at least he wasn't at your mum's house?" Harry asked suddenly.

"You caught up on that, did you?" Ron asked, trying to avoid Harry's gaze at any cost.

"Yeah, what did he mean?" Harry continued to press.

"Well, it's okay because we are engaged, so it's for real, but when Hermione came back from St. Mungo's—well—George caught us in his room cause you were sleeping in mine and, you know", Ron finished lamely.

Harry couldn't help it, he was laughing. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should be a little more defensive of Hermione's honor, but the situation was just too funny. Suddenly, Harry wished he would have had the opportunity to have siblings so he could have continuing squabbles. As Harry continued to laugh, Ron looked at him with clear disdain. Harry was laughing so hard that he had to stop walking. As his laughter began to subside, Harry realized that for the first time in several months, he hadn't thought about the Battle once that morning. He truly was healing, moving on. George appeared to be doing the same and even Ron seemed to be growing up. It was strange to think about finally, they were all becoming adults; adults who planned on getting married, who would check up on their siblings, and adults who were even to do something a little scandalous. As his laughter stopped, Harry continued to smile to himself.

"Harry?" Ron said, waking Harry from his internal monologue.

"Yeah" he asked innocently enough.

"I know where you were going when you started to say 'red', and if this kind of situation ever repeats itself with Ginny, I will murder you, go all You-Know-Who on your good for nothing arse", Ron said with a completely serious look on his face.

Harry gulped, but the moment was broken when Ron punched Harry on the shoulder and shouted "Race you to the pub!"

Perhaps, they weren't grown-ups quite yet, but then, they all had a life time to grow up, or a lifetime to stay forever young.

a/n: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I needed two things to happen and had to make them work. I hope to get the next chapter out later today, so please enjoy and review.


	4. Holiday

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

a/n: Ok, this chapter will be switching over a year, because well, the rest of 98 and the beginning of 99 have nothing really happening in my time line. I hope you enjoy, because this chapter will begin to pull things together from the Weasley family tree that JK Rowling gave us. Enjoy and please review.

**The Path to the Platform**

**Holiday**

_December 1999_

Holidays were the toughest, even nearly two years removed from the battle. The faces that should have been around the table but were missing were hard to see, or not see in a way. The second Christmas since the battle was nonetheless, a happy affair.

Many people were stuffed into the Burrow today. It was Christmas Eve, and Molly Weasley had insisted on making a huge dinner for everyone to enjoy. Even though many people had been lost at the battle, many new people joined the family for Christmas this year.

Andromeda and Teddy had made an appearance. Harry spent weekends with his godson, and oftentimes, he would bring Teddy to the Burrow on these occasions, instead of staying in his small flat close to the ministry. Hermione had decided to spend this Christmas with the Weasleys. Last Christmas, Ron and Hermione had visited the Grangers. Charlie had returned from Romania for a visit and was hinting that he might be spending a few years in England soon. Also, Percy had brought his fiancé, a quiet girl with long strawberry blonde hair and enormous green eyes who laughed easily and fit in with the family well. Audrey and Percy were planning on being married in three months.

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Bill and Fleur. Some were waiting more patiently than others.

"I am starved", Ron announced, loudly.

"The food's ready, we are just waiting for your brother", Mrs. Weasley told her youngest son with only a hint of annoyance.

"I wish they would get here", Ron mumbled. Hermione sent him a scathing look and he quickly quieted down.

"They're here", announced Ginny who was perched on the couch next to Harry and had a perfect view of the front yard. Not a person wanted to venture onto the frozen tundra that had once been the Weasley's yard, so everyone waited patiently for the young couple to come through the front door.

A few seconds later a green looking Fleur and a scarred Bill entered the kitchen.

"Hello Molly. Sorry we are late. I was not feeling well. I brought ze bread you asked for", Fleur said as she deposited a baguette in front of Mrs. Weasley, after which she promptly sat down in a chair and conjured herself a glass of water which she sipped at delicately.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she noticed Fleur's lack of color.

"Oh, yes. Apparating has just been rough on my stomach lately. I will be fine", Fleur said, smiling weakly. Mrs. Weasley sent her an anxious look but went back to cooking.

"Boys, will you set the table please", Mrs. Weasley asked when she noticed Harry, Ron, and George starting another name of exploding snap.

With limited grumbling the three of them got the dishes and began to set the table with simple levitating charms.

When the table was set, the family sat down to dinner. There was a gigantic turkey in the center of the table and various vegetables and fruits all around. The meal was a masterpiece; Mrs. Weasley had really out done herself this year.

The family was chatting, choosing mundane topics such as the freezing cold weather, the ministry rebuild, and Mrs. Weasley's amazing cooking. Happiness was abundant on that Christmas Eve. Laughter filled the house and everyone was happy. As the main courses were magicked away and the deserts came out, Bill and Fleur shared a look. They were sitting next to each other, next to Mr. Weasley who occupied the head of the table.

"We have an announcement", Bill said as he took Fleur's hand on top of the table.

"We are going to 'ave a baby—" Fleur said smiling

"I knew it the moment you came inside the house!" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

Congratulations circled around the room.

"When are you due?" Ginny asked, smiling kindly at her sister in law.

"June", Bill answered.

"Oh, that's the best time to have a baby", Andromeda rang in as Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly.

More discussions of names and whatnots continued as the dinner came to a close. When Mrs. Weasley started to clean up dishes, Harry walked over to Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. She nodded her head and stood up. Before they left, Harry smiled towards Mr. Weasley who returned the smile twice as large.

The pair walked outside. The lights from the house illuminated a small walking path to the garden. Harry used one of Hermione's favorite spells to conjure two jars with magic blue flames inside. He gave one to Ginny and held one himself. The heat from the jars made the carriers extremely warm.

Harry and Ginny made their way to the garden. There were pumpkins that hadn't been picked in the fall. They were now covered with a thin layer of snow that made them sparkle in the moonlight. When the couple stopped at the garden, Harry took the two jars of blue flames and set them on the ground.

"That's really great, Bill and Fleur I mean", Harry said.

"Yeah", Ginny said, not really paying attention. She was staring at the moon and the stars that glistened in the sky.

"Are you excited to be an aunt?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, I hadn't thought of that. I guess I am. I keep thinking of how much more Fleur is becoming like mum now. Did you see how well they have been getting along?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's been a little strange. I can't believe Percy is getting married too", Harry added.

"I know, I can't believe it. Audrey is amazing though, she's so nice", Ginny added. "The sky is pretty tonight", Ginny said.

"I hadn't noticed. Ginny, you know how we've been together now for more than a year?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this? If you break up with me for some stupid reason again, I might hex your bollocks off."

"No—no not at all. I was thinking, that with you playing for Holyhead and being on the road so much, that we could make our relationship more official, solidify it", Harry stumbled.

"Ok, Potter, I'll bite, what are you going for?" Ginny said.

"Turn around, Gin."

Harry was down on one knee, holding a tiny velvet box. Ginny hand's flew to her mouth as she began to tear up.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes. Harry Potter, I will marry you."

Harry took the ring out of the box. It was simple, but obviously expensive. The band was platinum and line tiny diamonds. The center diamond was round and small. It glittered in the moonlight. The ring was extremely tasteful, not too flashy.

"It was my mother's. I found it in my vault and asked around to find out who it had belonged to. Hagrid finally recognized it, of all people. He remembered Sirius taking it from my house the night he met up with. Apparently, he took all my parents jewelry and put it in my vault. Do you like it?" Harry said breathlessly as Ginny examined the ring now on her left hand.

"It's perfect Harry, it's absolutely perfect", Ginny said. She hardly ever cried, but Harry could tears in her eyes. He assumed they were tears of happiness, and he felt some in his eyes as well. Harry stood up and enveloped her in a hug. The held on to each other tightly. Harry was finally accepting that he never had to be without her again.

"I asked your dad, two weeks ago when you were in Bristol for a game", Harry whispered into her hair.

"You asked my dad?" Ginny giggled. "Since when have you been so old fashioned?"

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Like he would have said no", Ginny giggled again. "They already think of you as a son. Making it official will be no different for them except that they can say they are related to the Potters", Ginny said.

Harry laughed into her hair as he held her tight. She was right of course. He turned her head gently and the two kissed, a slow, enduring kiss. It's wasn't lustful, just passionate. They had plenty of time to experience every emotion, now, they were just perfectly content.

Ginny broke the kiss. The need for air was becoming sufficient and they young couple had nearly forgotten about the more than ten people back in the house who were probably wondering where the two had snuck off to. "We need to go back. I'm sure we are greatly missed", Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, the addition of a new baby won't consume anyone's mind", Harry said back. "We can stay out a few more minutes", he breathed.

"No, I think we better go back inside", Ginny said as she gently pushed Harry away. "I have to show my ring off to all my friends", Ginny said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, if you are going to make fun of it, I can take it back", Harry said jokingly.

"No, I love it", Ginny said seriously as she held her hand in front of her, admiring how the diamond twinkled on her ring finger.

The two held hands and went back inside the house, slowly walking down the path back to the house. When they got to the door, Harry put the two jars of flames next to the door. Ginny slid her shoes off once inside the house. Harry did the same with his trainers.

They walked into the kitchen holding hands. Everyone was surrounding the table drinking tea.

"Harry and I have some news", Ginny announced, waiting for all the eyes to turn to her. "We're engaged" she said in an abnormally high pitched voice.

Mrs. Weasley excited, girlish scream rang over all other celebratory noises. "This is so wonderful. Oh, Ginny, my baby girl. Oh Harry. This is the best Christmas of my life, a grandchild and a son in law", Mrs. Weasley said as she began to cry tears of joy. She jumped out of her chair and began to hug both Ginny and Harry tightly.

Hermione was next up, hugging both of them tightly. "Let me see the ring, Ginny. Oh, it's beautiful Harry. It's your mum's right. Sorry, Ron told me, oh she would have loved it", Hermione said as she held Ginny's hand in her own.

"Yeah, congratulations mate. You'll be my brother for real", Ron said as he clapped Harry on the back.

"This calls for drinks", Mr. Weasley said as everyone settle at the table. He levitated a bottle of eggnog over to the table as Mrs. Weasley passed out glasses. Each family member took one.

"To life, to family, to children", Mr. Weasley said as he raised his glass. Everyone repeated the toast.

The party broke up by the time Teddy had fallen asleep in his godfather's arms. Andromeda took the young boy home and various other people started to express that they were tired as well. Charlie was going to stay at Bill and Fleur's. They were the second to leave. Harry had planned on going home to his flat, but both Mrs. Weasley and Ginny insisted that he stay at the Burrow for the night. Hermione was also spending the night at the Burrow as well as George. Percy was bunking with George and Audrey was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.

Everyone had settled in their rooms. Harry was sharing with Ron. Around midnight, Harry awoke to hear Ron noisily trying to sneak out. Harry sighed and rolled over. He knew where Ron was going, which would soon mean that Harry would have a guest in his room. It was a good attempt on the Weasley's part to separate the three couples in the house, but they should have known that it would never work.

XXX

On Christmas day, Harry awoke early. The muddled sleeping arrangements had been restored sometime around three in the morning. Harry could now see the sun rising from Ron's bedroom window. Harry removed the pillow from the back of his head and chucked it at Ron across the room.

"Oi, what the hell", Ron said groggily.

"Long night?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Shut up", Ron said sheepishly as he stood up. He looked for a jumper that was his as Harry put his glasses on. The two then followed one another down the stairs, throwing punches jokingly. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, and Audrey were already at the breakfast table.

"Merry Christmas, boys. Do you think everyone would like bacon or sausage more? The girls and I can't seem to come to a consensus", Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"How about both, mum" Ron said.

"Great idea, Ronald", Mrs. Weasley smiled as she got another pan and put sausage and bacon in each of the pans.

"Bill and Fleur and Charlie are coming back over in a few hours. And Harry, you said that Andromeda and Teddy are going to come back around noon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah. Andromeda said she will wait to give Teddy his gifts then too", Harry added.

Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at Harry. She was so proud of him for caring for his godson like he was his own son. He offered to pay and help with anything Teddy needed, he spent weekends with him, and he was always there for Andromeda if she needed a babysitter.

Soon, Percy and George made an appearance downstairs. Percy immediately went to sit next to Audrey and the two shared a chaste kiss, to which George responded with a wolf whistle until his mother started yelling at him to stop.

Finally Mr. Weasley awoke and the family was quickly joined by Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley out did herself with a huge breakfast. After the breakfast, the family exchanged some gifts. Mrs. Weasley, as usual, made a jumper for everyone. When Fleur opened her, Mrs. Weasley expressed one regret. "If you had told me about the baby sooner, I could have made a little jumper for him or her", she said with a sad smile.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Molly, we 'ave plenty of time before ze baby comes", Fleur said. This morning, she looked much better than she had last night.

When Teddy arrived, Mrs. Weasley gave him his own jumper. It had the letter T in white and was surrounded by turquoise. It looked so impossibly small, but it fit the toddler just right. It was strange for Harry to think that next Christmas, there would be another small child at the gathering.

Teddy also received an exquisite gift from George. It was a baby toy which seemed to change colors and move away slowly. It could also talk, singing the alphabet. To Harry it looked like some sort of comical alien, but Teddy loved it.

This was when George announced that he was launching a new line. "It's going to be for little kids and babies. Toys and joke things that won't hurt them but will keep them entertained for hours. I figure since everyone is going to be popping out nieces or nephews apparently, this would be a good time to reveal it", George said as he threw a pillow towards Bill jokingly.

"Oh, honey, that is so sweet. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you have had such wonderful idea lately", Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry thought he heard Ron add "on top of might be more like it", but Ron was soon breathing hard as Hermione had apparently elbowed him hard in the stomach.

Angelina continued to be a frequent visitor of George's flat. Ron had even told Harry that Angelina was more or less living at George's house, a fact that if Mrs. Weasley were privy to would be quite the scandal.

Hermione received a book from Fleur title "A Witch's Guide to Marriage Vows" which opened up the topic of when Hermione and Ron's wedding would be. It was the second Christmas since their engagement and to say that several people, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur in particular were getting antsy would be an understatement.

"So have you decided yet, when it will be", Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione instantly blushed.

"We were thinking about this year", she whispered.

"That's good, dear. You know that I will help you plan, of course", Mrs. Weasley added. Hermione smiled shyly back at her.

Even Hermione herself didn't understand her hesitation. It was just that her career was going so well and the things that marriage seemed to entail didn't seem to enable her career. If she became someone's _wife_ then there would be children and taking care of a family. Hermione just didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

Several more people visited before Christmas day was over. Hagrid had stopped by for a visit, insisting on not staying for dinner. When Harry told Hagrid about his engagement to Ginny, he promptly began to cry and wail about Harry growing up so fast and becoming a man right before his eyes.

All in all, the Christmas of 1999 was a wonderful one for the small Weasley family at the time. It was the Christmas of the future in that it predicated the Christmas when there would be many children and many couples. It was also a Christmas of the past. It was the last Christmas before many of the Weasley's became parents for the first time. It was the last Christmas of a century, a life changing event that most people only get to see once in a lifetime, yet Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were grateful they got to see it at all.


	5. Webbing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Path to the Platform**

**Webbing**

_March 2000_

"I don't know why Audrey had to choose me to be a bridesmaid. I look horrid in this dress", Ginny complained as she fought with a zipper.

"You could never look horrid, and just think, after the reception, _I'll_ be taking it off for you", Harry breathed into Ginny's ear.

"Oi, brother in the room", Ron said in a commanding voice. Ginny and Harry automatically broke apart.

"Ron, honestly, stop picking on Harry. I swear, I wish I had a brother just so you could know how it feels sometimes. And Ginny, you know that Audrey had us be bridesmaids because she lost all of her family in the war and she's so shy that she really has trouble making friends" Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's why her and Percy are going to be the loneliest couple in all of history", Ron said. Hermione quickly threw an elbow into his stomach.

"That was really mean, Ron", Ginny told her doubled over brother. Ron just grumbled in response as Harry laughed. The four stood in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had convinced the second child of hers to be married at the Burrow. The odds were beginning to make Hermione nervous that her wedding would also be held at the Burrow.

"How much longer do we have to wait—" Hermione began to ask when screeching was heard from Ron's bedroom.

This would have usually been perfectly acceptable, there were scary things like month old food in Ron's room, but since this was the bride's room, the foursome decided to investigate.

Audrey was sitting on Ron's bed, holding a program in her hand, nearly in tears.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Ginny cried as she ran towards her future sister in law.

"Just, look, it's horrible", Audrey said as she handed over a small white piece of paper.

It appeared to be the wedding program, but there was one huge flaw. Across the top of the paper, there was written in fancy script, the following phrase:

_Welcome to the Webbing of Audrey and Percy_

Ginny let the program fall from her hand in shock. "It's horrific isn't it? Who has the word wedding spelled wrong on their own wedding program", Audrey said as she let her head fall in her hands.

"Oh, Audrey, I'm sure no one will notice", Hermione said as she rubbed her back.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, it's awful and everyone will notice", Audrey complained.

"It's not a mistake", Ron said suddenly.

Four pairs of eyes and four mouths uttered "What?"

"Well, think about it, what does a wedding do. I bonds two people together. It captures them in the same _web:_ a _web_ of families, a _web _of values, a _web_ of children. In fact, I might even call my wedding a webbing", Ron said.

Various expressions passed the faces of the four people surrounding him, but Hermione was the first to speak. "Ronald Weasley, that was the most romantic thing I have _ever_ heard you say", she exclaimed as she promptly jumped on Ron and began to attack him with her lips.

"Hermione! You can't mess up your dress", Ginny exclaimed as she jumped on top of a now vertical Hermione and Ron in an attempt to pull Hermione off her brother.

Audrey, her tears gone, turned to Harry. "Should I have considered longer whether I wanted to join this family or not?" she asked him innocently.

Harry laughed. "You'll learn to love it, and you got the most normal out of the batch, at least, if you don't ask George who will claim to the end of time that he is the most normal", Harry said as he went into the tangle of red hair and pink dresses trying to pry the three people apart.

Audrey laughed loudly then placed her fingers in between her lips and issued a painfully loud wolf whistle. "You all get off each other. This is _my webbing_ and I am not going to have bridesmaids who look like they have been shagging for hours and a groomsmen who looks the same", she shouted. The three offenders jumped up, looking at the beautiful strawberry blonde in a simple white lace dress with shock. "Okay, let's go get me married", she ordered as everyone began to file out of the room.

Ginny decided she liked Audrey at that moment.

With the two bridesmaids and one of the groomsmen now accounted for, the wedding began. Ron went and took his place next to Percy and George. Harry took his seat in the front row next to the ever expanding Fleur after kissing Ginny behind the tent.

The tent's decorations were extremely simple, simpler than Bill and Fleur's wedding had been. There were pretty white and pink flowers all over the tent. There was lace over the center platform where the couple would be married. The early spring sky was beautiful and sunny and blue. It was a beautiful day for a wedding.

A simple song began to play from the lone piano player at the back of the tent. Teddy was the ring bearer. It had taken Harry and Andromeda working together to get him to color his hair an appropriate color for the wedding i.e. not turquoise or purple or electric blue as it usually was. It was now a flaming orangey red that rivaled the Weasley's. He walked down the aisle calmly and politely in his miniature dress robes that had been a gift from Harry a week before. He grew so fast, that hardly any of his clothes could be kept for very long.

Hermione followed Teddy. She looked stunning in a simple pink dress that matched the flowers. The lines were simple, a sweetheart bodice with a knee length skirt. Ron's eyes attached to Hermione's and he followed her down the aisle.

Ginny came after Hermione. They wore identical dresses, except Ginny's long red hair was tied in a simple French twist at the nape of her neck. She looked beautiful, and as she passed Harry she stuck her tongue out a little bit. Harry began to laugh silently. No matter how much you dressed the girl up, she was still always the Ginny he loved.

George elbowed Percy in the rib gently and smiled. Percy returned a nervous smile. Audrey seemed to transcend from nowhere as she entered the tent. She walked with Mr. Weasley, who was beaming. It was untraditional, but Audrey had grown so close to the Weasley's and she wanted someone to walk down with her. Losing her family had defined her whole life, but finding Percy and being welcomed into his family allowed her to be reborn, this wedding just solidified her inclusion.

Audrey looked beautiful. Her dress was white silk underneath a lace cover. The silk had a sweetheart neckline and traveled down her body in a straight line and slightly floated away from her legs. The lace went over the entire dress and was short sleeved so her shoulders were covered. It was belted around her trim waist with a small white bow. Her green eyes were surrounded by long, darkened lashes and her cheeks were softly blushing. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled and partially tied up. She looked beautiful. Percy exhaled loudly. She smiled at him from the aisle. The smile didn't fall from her face until for the entire ceremony. When the wizard announced them husband and wife, Percy and Audrey took hands and walked to the end of the aisle. At the entrance of the tent, Percy took his wand and conjured a purple bird that matched the color scheme of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The bird flew to the heavens and George could be heard tearing up. Audrey conjured four birds two: two green and two the same color as her hair and sent them up to heavens as well. Her tears flowed freely down her face. The tribute to the absent loved ones left not a single dry eye in the congregation. Everyone clapped as the couple led the way to the reception tent.

The reception tent contained the same colors as the ceremony tent. Soft whites and pinks decorated the tables and the walls. The young couple shared their first dance and cut a massive pink and white cake together.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron settled at a table together. George soon joined them bringing a round of drinks for everyone.

"Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" he said as he passed out glasses of champagne. There were head shakes in the affirmative.

"You're next, little brother", George said as he patted Ron on the back. Ron smiled. "And then my little sister. Everyone is getting married", George laughed.

Hermione yelped. "Does that mean you and Angelina are going to get married?" Hermione asked as she beamed excitedly.

"Ha-ha, not yet, we like the seventies vibe too much", George joked. Hermione frowned slightly.

"You won't like it if mum finds out", Ginny said smiling.

"No, I don't think anyone would be happy if mum found out, can you imagine?" George said laughing to himself. He seemed to derive personal pleasure from making his mum crazy sometimes. "Sometimes, it's better to just keep mum in the dark about some things. She and dad are just so old fashioned", George said as he looked at Ron and Hermione pointedly, who in turn looked guiltily back at George. "And you know, they really don't believe in living together before you are married", George finished.

Ron turned positively green and Hermione's eyes darted back in forth. Finally, she exploded. "Fine, George! You caught us. Please don't tell your mum and dad", she cried. George laughed wickedly.

"What!" Ginny and Harry exclaimed together.

"You moved into together and you didn't tell me. I'm your best mate, both of you", Harry exclaimed. Hermione and Ron were looking guilty at him now.

"Sorry Harry. We didn't want the news getting out because, well, George said it all", Hermione finished lamely.

"We kept the secret of Horcruxes together", Harry argued.

"This is more serious than Horcruxes, mate, this is my mum", Ron replied. Harry just stared at the pair, aghast. He was done because he couldn't really come up with a legitimate excuse, but Ginny was filled with fire.

"You are shacking up with your girlfriend when you yell at me when you see Harry and I out at dinner?" Ginny hissed. Her brown eyes were sparkling furiously.

"That is completely different", Ron said back.

"How, explain to me how that is completely different. I'm still living under my parent's roof and you are living in a love flat with Hermione", Ginny accused. Ron just grumbled, not able to come up with a sufficient argument. George was laughing quietly at the table as he rolled his champagne glass in his hand.

"I really love all this drama. If you would excuse me, I'm going to go tease the groom about his honeymoon", George said as he stood up to leave.

"Well, Ron, how about we go dance", Hermione suggested. A still red faced Ron complied and took her hand.

"Ugh, he is so infuriating", Ginny exclaimed as he left. "I am nearly twenty years old, and I daresay I can take care of myself. I mean, you're his best mate, so he should trust you to", she fumed.

"I agree with you completely, but he's also just being protective", Harry added. He hugged Ginny close. "Do you want to dance", he asked. She nodded into his chest and the two rose as a slow song began to play. They gently swayed on the dance floor. Neither of them were the greatest dancers, but the love they emitted was enough to make them look graceful.

Bill and Fleur were sitting at a table. She was rubbing her six month pregnant belly as Bill was taking off her shoes from her swollen feet and gently caressing the sore toes. George was talking to Percy and Audrey who were turning red but were still smiling at each other. Charlie was talking to Hagrid and several others, moving his hands animatedly. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at a table, smiling as they looked around at all their children, each one appearing to be completely happy.

The wedding lasted into the wee hours of the night. Little Teddy even danced with Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Percy and Audrey left for their honeymoon in Scotland. Fleur and Bill were the first of the Weasleys to leave. Fleur looked exhausted and Mrs. Weasley told Fleur that she would bring her over a potion that worked wonders in the morning. George was next, claiming that he had something for work the next day, but Harry had not missed the owl that had come to George and he saw the letter that George clutched signed by Angelina. Hermione and Ron eventually left together, going back to the flat that they shared in Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny and Charlie were all staying at the Burrow. Charlie was going to stay at Shell Cottage, but had discreetly confided to Harry and Ginny that Fleur's hormonally increased libido was a bit too much for him. After all the guests left, the three of them magically disassembled the tents and cleaned up the mess left from the reception. Mrs. Weasley began to do the numerous dishes and Mr. Weasley stayed in the kitchen, putting the dishes away that his wife handed to him.

When everything was put away, the five remaining people in the house were exhausted and they all made their way to bed. It was just an hour later when Ginny crept into Ron's old room that Harry was now sleeping in.

"Harry, are you still awake?" she whispered.

"I am now", he replied groggily.

"Okay, good. I'm disappointed", she said.

"Why?" he asked, instantly awake.

"You promised that you would be the one to take that horrid dress off me, yet, my mum was. What a buzz kill, Potter", Ginny whispered as she moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I guess your mum is just faster than I am" he breathed as she moved closer to him. They both laughed as quietly as possible.

"That's okay. The problem is amendable", she added. She joined Harry on the bed now and laid down next to him. "As long as we stay like this for the rest of the night", she whispered into his ear.

"We can stay like this forever", Harry whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a sweet, gentle, and long kiss. They fell asleep holding tightly on to each other. Harry realized in the morning that they were in Ron's bed. He awoke Ginny with his laughter.

"What", she asked groggily.

"Did you realize where we are?" he asked.

"Ah, sweet retribution", Ginny sighed as she looked around.

"Maybe for you, but I don't think it would be good if Ron was tossed into Azkaban for killing the Boy Who Lived", Harry laughed.

In another bedroom, another couple was waking up.

"So how was the wedding", Angelina asked George as she laid across his naked chest.

"Beautiful and neat and perfect, just like Percy", George said. Angelina laughed. "Percy did surprise me though", George admitted.

"Oh yeah—how?" Angelina asked quietly.

"He remembered Fred, he and Audrey sent made these birds for all the family members they had lost", George tried to keep his voice even, but the tears in his eyes betrayed his strength.

"Oh, George, it's okay", Angelina said as she shifted to look into his face. She brought her face down so that they could share a wet kiss. Tears ran down both their cheeks and mingled together.

Just a couple meters down the street from Angelina and George, yet another couple was waking up.

"Hermione", Ron said into her hair.

"Hmm?" she replied groggily.

"Do you regret moving into together?" Ron asked.

Her eyes flew open and she stared deep into his, "No, Ron, never. Why, do you?"

"No, it's just what George said about my mum and dad. I feel guilty, you know", Ron added.

Hermione stared at him for another second. "Do you want to tell them?" she asked bravely.

"I don't know", Ron said lamely.

"Perhaps we should. I told my parents, and they were fine, but—ugh—I don't know", Hermione reasoned.

"You told your parents?" Ron yelped.

"Yes. They are a bit more accepting. They lived together for years before they got married, even before they got engaged", Hermione said.

"I didn't know that", Ron replied. "There's so much I don't know about you when you were younger", he said sadly.

"No there's not, Ron. The muggle me died when I got my letter to Hogwarts. My parents still cling to that girl, but you know the real me, the witch me. That's who I am, and I'm happy that that's the only Hermione you will ever know", she said as she watched Ron carefully.

"I guess you're right", he said tentatively.

"Ron, you and Harry know me better than anybody. I don't lie to you, I can't, I don't think", she said.

"I just don't understand why you want to be with _me_", Ron whispered baldly.

"What? Are you kidding? You, Ron are amazing. You are honest and loyal and you are the only person who isn't afraid to tell me when I am out of line, when I am a bit too full of myself. If it weren't for you, I probably would have lost a lot more friends that I have ever had. You're a great person, a great brother, a great friend, and an even better lover", Hermione said, blushing and laughing at the last part.

"And you are the greatest bloody thing to ever walk into my life", Ron said as he rolled over so that he was on top of Hermione.

She giggled as he began to kiss her neck and exposed shoulders. He roared into her skin as she giggled girlishly. After they made love, the both turned onto their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't think we should tell my parents", Ron said.

"About what we just did—no, I don't think that would be advisable", Hermione breathed.

"No, I mean about living together", Ron said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, after all, George said it, we're going to be next."

"And how soon is going to be next?"

"How about November, I want my niece or nephew to be able to attend", Ron said. "I know it's later than I told my mum, but I think the wedding would be much better if he or she were a little older."

"Ron that is the most sweet, romantic thing you have ever said", Hermione breathed. His care for the soon to be child was too much for Hermione.

"Even sweeter and more romantic that house elves?" he asked.

"Yes, one hundred percent", Hermione said as she kissed him on the lips.

a/n: Ok another chapter finished. I'm really excited for the next one, teaser: which month was Victoire born in. Please review!


	6. Speeches

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Speeches**

_Early May 2000_

Everyone was gathered on the Hogwarts grounds. The school had spared no expense on the occasion. There were black chairs in two aisles. There were easily a hundred chairs in each of the two aisles. There was a row of white chairs in the very front, standing in front of a white platform. On the platform sat a black podium, a stark contrast to the white. Behind the platform stood a stone wall which was obscured from view by a large, burgundy cloth. Harry traced his hand along the platform as he made his way to the wall. He knew what was hidden underneath. He had funded the structure, fought for its very creation.

The wall held the names of _all_ those killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Initially, the wall had been designed to list only the names of those who had died fighting against the Death Eaters. The original wall had not included Snape's name, or numerous others who had died.

When Harry approached Kinglsey with the idea of including all the names, controversy was swift to follow. Many people, who stood behind Harry no matter what, fiercely defended Harry's stance, saying that to remember how dangerous the battle between good and evil had been, all those who died had to be remembered. Still, there were others who despised the Death Eaters, for good reason, and did not want their names included next to the ones that the Death Eaters had killed.

Ultimately, Harry's opinion had won out. An initially hesitant Kingsley was easily swayed to Harry's side, and the funding from Harry's massive bank account for the wall. Politics was not one of Harry's most favorite games to play, but he was proving himself to be extremely adroit.

"It's huge, I mean, I had assumed it would be, but to see it in person, it really hits home, doesn't it?" Ron drabbled as he walked up to Harry, hand in hand with Hermione.

"Yeah, the names are larger than the original plan laid out, but I think it's better this way", Harry said as he turned away from the burgundy curtained wall. Both Ron and Hermione were dressed in black; Hermione was in a simple, sleeveless black sheath with black, respectable pumps and a robe over the entire ensemble. Ron wore simple dress robes (with no purple, horrific lace to be seen). Harry was dressed similarly; and Ginny, who had arrived with Harry, was dressed like Hermione. Ginny had wondered off, politely leaving Harry to his own thoughts when she saw that her mother and father had arrived.

"It looks beautiful, I can't wait until it's unveiled", Hermione said encouragingly with a kind smile. "How did your speech come along?" she asked innocently.

Harry smiled sheepishly back at her. "Harry! I wrote you a list of points to follow, all you had to do was fill in the fluff", Hermione screeched. "I swear, you and Ron never change!"

"Oh, Hermione, Harry is great at bull shitting. It will sound great, and people don't really care what he says, they just want to be in the presence of 'The Boy Who Lived (Twice)'", Ron said with air quotes.

"Oh Ron", Hermione said with a sigh. "Are Bill and Fleur coming today?" Hermione asked no one in general.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?" Ron responded.

"Because Fleur is eight months pregnant and she shouldn't be traveling", Hermione responded.

"Oh, right, I think George said something about getting a car for them or something", Ron added.

"That's good—"

"—are we supposed to sit in the white chairs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so. The three of us and then Kingsley and McGonagall", Hermione answered looking around at the chairs. Kingsley had requested that the three of them arrive early, to look over the program for the memorial event. Harry was giving a speech, a sort of trade with Kingsley for getting his way for the memorial wall. Hermione was also giving a speech, willingly as well as McGonagall and Kingsley. The memorial event was supposed to last for no longer than two hours, if all went without a hitch, which was the plan.

Before today, Mrs. Weasley had given George several stern talking-tos about not bring _any_ products to the event. Mrs. Weasley was happy to scold him, however. Even though she was ignorant of the reason, she could tell that George seemed to be fully recovered. Last year, around May second, George had been unbearable to be around. He was morose and angry, ready to snap at anyone and everything. This year, George was joking with his mother, hinting at some massive prank that would be completely inappropriate, he was teasing his oldest brother about how hard it was to live with a hormonal part veela, and he was teasing Percy about his honeymoon phase which seemed to not have been left in Scotland, but would rather pick up at inappropriate times and places ever since Audrey and his return.

Seats began to fill, starting in the back. Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to chat quietly in front of the white platform. They were shortly joined by Ginny who brought the rest of her family with her.

"It's time to sit down now, you guys", she said quietly as she magnetically stood next to Harry. The three nodded in response and began to sit down in their honorary white chairs at the front of the settling party. The remaining members of the Weasley family sat directly behind the first row of white chairs. Harry could feel Ginny sit directly behind him; she squeezed his shoulder supportively before she sat down.

The ceremony began with Kingsley Shacklebolt standing up and addressing the crowd.

"Thank you to one and all who have chosen to come here and join us today. Today is the second anniversary of an equally sad and happy time in wizarding history. Two years ago, on these very grounds, many witches and wizards fought gallantly, defending what they believed in, defending their livelihood, and fighting for their future. Voldemort set out to cleanse the wizarding world, he set out to designate ones talents by examining their bloodlines. Never again must we allow that sentiment to infiltrate our way of life.

I was recently taught a lesson by a man much younger than me, by a boy who I watched grow into a man. Today, on these grounds, we will reveal a memorial dedicated to those who died two years ago on this day, _all _of those who died on this day.

We can't segregate the losses. Wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange a person just like the rest of us, wasn't she as much a victim of Voldemort's ultimate goal as the rest of us? Her response to Voldemort's ascension may not have been one which many of us had chosen, but nonetheless, her death would have never occurred had it not been for Voldemort.

Harry Potter taught me that lesson. He taught me that when Voldemort reigned, every person was a victim, and for as long as Voldemort was alive, everyone would be at his mercy. Harry Potter sees what many of us cannot, and yet, arguably, he has suffered more than most at the hands of Voldemort, yet we all know what he asked of Voldemort before he died: _remorse._ Tom Riddle had a chance to save himself, and Harry Potter gave it to him. Mercy given to the monster who took everything away from him is what makes Harry Potter the amazing man that he is, so when he approached me with an idea to show some sort of mercy to those who had died, how could I deny him?

On this memorial, as you search for names of loved ones, you will find names of those who you would not expect. There is a division, as there was in life, there will remain a division eternally in stone. Cherish the carved names of your loved ones, but do not forget those who died for other reasons, and perhaps understand, that in a different situation, in a different world, they may have fought alongside us", Kingsley closed. There had been gasps and tears during the speech, but a thundering round of applause followed the speech.

As the applause came to a close, Kingsley raised his wand and the burgundy curtain was lifted and burned above the stone wall. As the ashes rained down like a grey snow over the wall and the air became clear, the wall became visible.

It was beautiful marble with dark and light swirled around each other. In the center of the wall, dividing two lists, was a picture of Hogwarts carved into the stone. It was unmoving. Underneath the picture the words:

_We will never forget what you did for our school_

_We will never forget what you gave up _

_so that we can lay down our heads at night and say_

_All is Well._

Along the right side of the wall were listed the names of those who had died defending the castle against the Death Eaters. Included were ones who had died before the actual battle of Hogwarts such as Mad Eye Moody and Ted Tonks. Anyone who had been killed by Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters before and after 1981 was listed on the wall on the right side. Additionally, and at Hermione's persistent suggestion, the names of non-human members were also listed: house elves like Dobby and others, a centaur or two. Even the muggles who Voldemort had killed were listed, although none of their family or friends would ever be able to travel to Hogwarts and see the tribute to their fallen friend.

On the left side of the wall, Death Eater's names were listed in the same script and size as the names on the other side of the wall. Giant and werewolf name were also emblazoned next to the Death Eater names. Once again, Hermione had made clear that any magical creature that died for their beliefs during the war deserved a place on the wall. No one could argue with her.

The wall was polished to shine. Its surface was so clear that one who viewed the wall would be able to see their own reflection. It was simplistic, and its simplicity made it all the more powerful. Harry thought of those who died and thought about what they would think about the wall. Fred probably would have wanted some bright color on the wall, like a splash of purple or lime green. Sirius most likely wouldn't have liked the attention at all, he would have wanted a greater emphasis on his life, something that represented who he was a friend, a godfather. But Lupin, and perhaps Snape would like the tribute, Harry thought to himself, simple and without too much fanfare.

Harry was tempted to stand and go look at the names on the memorial. The order had been a source for much debate. Some wanted it to be done chronologically, with Harry's parents listed in the middle of the list, as the last death before the new Voldemort began to rise. Others wanted simple and alphabetical, yet Harry had wanted something more meaningful, and ultimately, he won out. Even though Harry's organization was much more complicated and time consuming, he though it worthwhile. There were two columns going down the wall. The placement of the names was chosen by the family members and friends. Harry had memorized the first four rows, he had chosen the placement himself after talking to some people he knew:

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Fred Weasley_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin_

Harry hoped that they would like it. He knew that Tonks would be happy that her chosen name was included, and he knew that Fred would take personal delight at being next to Sirius, at least, George has assured Harry repeatedly. There was a blank row under the first four. These were reserved for Neville's parents. Initially, their names had been there, under Remus, but Hermione had gently reminded Harry that Neville's parents were still alive, although suffering a fate worse than death. Nearly a month ago, Harry had approached Neville, asking him what he wanted. Neville smiled sadly. "I think they should be up there, but not yet. Let's wait until they actually do pass. A blank space will say plenty for now", Neville replied.

As Harry's thoughts were somewhere else, Kingsley finished his speech and nodded toward Harry. He did not notice until Hermione aimed a sharp elbow under his rib. He awkwardly stood up and made his way to the podium.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the list of points that Hermione had written down for him.

1) Welcome everyone here

2) Thank them for being there to support you

3) Talk about how important this day is to you

4) Close with something that makes sense

Taking a deep breath, Harry began. "Welcome to Hogwarts", he started. _That was lame_ he thought to himself. "Thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me", he stumbled. Hermione was shooting daggers at him.

"Ok, well, let me begin again. This day means so much to me. I never thought I would make it through the battle, let alone, two years out. To be here, surrounded by all the people I love and care about means more than words can ever express. This memorial is a chance for me to honor those who can't be here today. They are always alive in our hearts, and now, their names will be on the Hogwarts grounds for generation after generation to discover who they are, to learn about the sacrifice these people made. I remember during my first year at Hogwarts, I saw a picture of my dad and his Quiddich team. I was shocked to see a small picture of him. It was right after I learned what Quiddich was and that I could be okay at it. That tie to my father, well, it kept me going through a lot. The future is what this memorial stands for, it's a gift to our children in hopes that they can discover a hero where the never thought they—"

"Fleur!" Bill cried.

Harry stopped speaking. He looked to the Weasley's row and witnessed chaos. Fleur seemed to be trying to break Bill's hand, squeezing it tightly. Ginny was moving her soaking wet feet away from her sister in law who she was sitting next to. Mrs. Weasley was grinning wildly, looking like a child in a candy shop. For a split second, Harry was confused, but when he saw the Weasley family flying into action, grabbing papers and a bag and trying to make their way out of the aisle, it clicked.

"Um, and that dream is coming true sooner for some of us rather than other. My fiancé's first niece of nephew is about to be born, and I think those who died did so because they wanted me to be able to see the miracle of life. Thank you", Harry finished his dismal speech and ran down the platform steps to Hermione and Ron who were waiting, hands extended for him to apparate.

XXX

Nearly ten hours later, Bill and Fleur's baby was being passed from person to person, everyone cooing at the beautiful baby with light blonde hair. Harry was hanging back with Hermione and Audrey.

"You know Harry, your speech was awful. When are you ever going to learn to do your homework?" Hermione said quietly as she stared at the mass of red hair in the middle of the room.

"I dunno, I thought it ended okay", Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, thank Fleur's uterus for choosing that moment to go into labour, otherwise you would have failed miserably", Hermione scolded. Harry looked away sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to beckon the three of them over. "You're part of this family just as much as the rest of us", she whispered. The three stood up and moved into the center of the room. Mrs. Weasley had already made sure that everyone's hands were washed. Harry guessed that he no longer had a top layer of skin on his fingers.

Harry stared down at the baby. She was beautiful, without a doubt. Her facial features seemed to resemble Bill, before his unfortunate run in with Greyback. Her hair was blonde, just like her mother's. She was by no means the first baby born after the war, but to everyone in the hospital room, she seemed to be. She was the first baby that Harry saw who was born into a time of peace. There would be no huge group of evil witches and wizards who would be willing to kill her if given the chance. She would grow up in a world where everything would be okay. Hopefully, she would grow up in a world where she would be judged on her own merits, not whether her blood was pure or not. Her life, her chance for success was what Harry had been trying to convey in his half assed speech.

"I thought your speech was amazing, Harry. It really added something to the whole ceremony, some sort of 'je ne sais quoi'", Audrey added thoughtfully.

"That's it!" Bill shouted suddenly. "French, Fleur, French!"

Several people jumped at Bill's outburst, but the tiny baby girl in his arms continued to sleep contently.

"What's victory in French?" Bill asked.

"Why victory?" a clearly tired Fleur posed.

"It's the second of May, the day that we all won victory over Voldemort. Plus, her birth saved us from having to listen to Hermione's long speech, which I think is a victory for all of us", Bill said. Hermione immedialy looked indignant, but she soon joined in on the laughter as it circled about the room.

Fleur extended her arms and Bill handed the baby to her. "Ma cherie, Victoire", she whispered. The baby's brilliant blue eyes opened.


	7. For A Lifetime

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**For A Lifetime**

_November 28, 2000_

"Oh Ginny, where are my stocking?" Hermione wailed as she turned about the bride's room in the expensive London church.

"Here they are", Ginny said with a kind smile on her face as she passed the beige articles to Hermione who promptly sat down on the chaise and drew the nylon over her legs. "You need to try to calm down Hermione, you're turning all red", Ginny added.

"I know, Ginny. I—could you just give me a moment alone, so I can collect my nerves?" Hermione implored.

"Do you want me to grab Harry?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

"No, I think I will be fine", Hermione answered.

Ginny left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Hermione moved from the chaise and went to the chair in front of the vanity. She sat down and stared at her reflection, satisfied with what smiled back. Her mother and soon to be mother in law had planned everything for the wedding. Hermione was happy that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were getting along so well, and the lack of stress had done wonders for Hermione's complexion. Hermione had just been given instructions on which beauty salons to go to with Ginny this morning and which tailor to pick her dress up from.

The wedding prep had seemed nearly too simple to Hermione. Two years had flown by without her having to worry about a thing. The mothers had planned everything once Hermione's mum had booked the London church for a location.

The opportunity had allowed Hermione to focus on her studies and develop her career as a politician and activist in the ministry of magic, while Ron could focus on becoming an auror. The two had had the opportunity to grow as adults, and Hermione could never thank their two mothers enough for allowing them to take the time with a long engagement.

Hermione continued to look in the mirror. She would have hated anyone to know it, but she acknowledged that she had grown quite pretty. Her usually frizzy hair was gathered gently at her neck with some curled pieces framing her face. Her brown framed by her long, lush eyelashes. The simple, plain white dress was just how she, in her deepest wants, had imagined it. Absolutely simplistic. There was a simple, plain white gown with a lace overset, and a lace veil that went to the middle of her back which sat on the vanity.

She picked it up and ran it through her hands, the lace twirling around her fingers.

Suddenly the door opened. She watched him enter through the mirror in the vanity.

"Ginny sent me in. She said that you were about to freak out", he said as he ran his hand through his messy, dark hair.

"She did, did she?" Hermione asked as the cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and Ron started pacing, so I thought I would chose the lesser of two evils", he said sheepishly.

"Thank you kindly", she replied sarcastically as she turned in her seat and rolled her eyes at him.

"But seriously, how are you doing, and where is your mum?" Harry asked as he un buttoned his tux jacked when he sat on the chaise.

"She went to go check on flowers or photographs or some other. And good, I think. It feels natural, like the next step, you know?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded as he picked at a thread on the upholstery.

"I kind of just want to get the ceremony over with—"

"Hermione, if you are going to talk to me about the wonders of your honeymoon, I'm not going to stay and—"

"No, no. I was talking about all the planning being over", Hermione gurgled as she blushed a deep red.

"Ok, well that's better. I already had to spend a night with Ron during his bachelor's party", Harry finished as he took his glasses off and wiped them down.

"I'm going to just pretend that I did not hear any of that", Hermione said as she turned back to the mirror and proceeded to smile at her reflection to check for anything in her teeth.

"Yeah, how about you just tell Ron that I told you about the lovely dinner party us blokes had at Auntie Muriel's", Harry smiled as he stood up. "I need to get back to Ron, he might have worn a whole in the priest's carpet by now."

Hermione nodded and smiled as Harry kissed the top of her head before leaving. "You look beautiful by the way", he added as he opened the door.

Hermione smiled as Ginny and Mrs. Granger. "That was uncharacteristically emotional for him", Ginny huffed. Hermione had heard multiple times how disagreeable Harry was being when it came to planning the couples impending nuptials.

"Oh Hermione, you look so beautiful", her mother said as she hugged her twenty one year old daughter tightly. "Let me look at you", she said as she pushed Hermione away. Her mother reached for the veil and securely attached to Hermione's head with bobby pins. "Oh, honey", she said as she guided Hermione in spinning around in a circle.

"Now it's time for presents", Ginny interjected as she took a bag off her wrist.

"Oh, Ginny, you didn't have to—"

"I didn't they're from everyone, there's a quite a few from George in here actually", Ginny said as she looked around in the bag.

"Now, I'm afraid", Hermione said as she sat down.

"Ha ha, they're not bad, you don't have to worry", Ginny said as she reached farther than was possible in the bag. Hermione prayed that her mum would not notice the charm on the bag, she was still wary around undetectable magic.

"Something old", Ginny proclaimed as she brought her hand out of the bag. "This is from your parents." It was a simple silver chain and on the end dangled a beautiful, shining diamond pendent.

"Oh, mum, it's beautiful", Hermione proclaimed as she took the necklace. She turned around and lifted her veil so that her mother could attach the clasp.

"It was my mothers, and now it's yours", Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you", Hermione whispered.

"And something new—"Ginny added. She pulled out a small box. "They're from Harry, and don't worry, I supervised", she added. Hermione gingerly opened the box and looked at the two small earrings inside. They were simple little silver balls, but they seemed to shine more than naturally possible, and they seemed to catch the light entirely too much. "They're Goblin made", Ginny whispered. Hermione was shocked; they must have cost a fortune.

"Tell him thank you for me", Hermione said as she took the earrings out of their box and put them in her ear.

"Oh, I will", Ginny laughed. "Now, for something borrowed. I think it's my mum's", she said as she reached farther into the bag. "Here it is!"

Ginny pulled out a lacey looking thing. Hermione stared at it. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but my mum said that you have to give it back", Ginny laughed.

"Oh my god", Hermione said as she put her head in her hands. Ginny quickly bent down and slipped the garter over Hermione's leg.

"Don't worry about it. Mum's got a special sense of humor, she did after all, raise the twins", Ginny smiled. Hermione felt the tears well in her eyes at the mention of the brother in law who would never be, but she willed them back.

"And something blue. Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley and I approved it with the theme", Mrs. Granger said as she withdrew a beautiful, dark blue piece of fabric. She began to tie it around Hermione's slender waist. "There, it looks beautiful."

Hermione turned to look in the mirror again, and she had to agree.

"I'm going to save the rest of the gifts for after the reception", Ginny said as she continued to look around in the magically extended bag.

"George?" Hermione questioned. Ginny nodded.

"Ok, let's put your shoes on and get you down the aisle", Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded as she slipped into her simple white stilettos. Ginny smiled as she handed her a bouquet. Then, Hermione walked forward and opened the door.

"Ron, you really need to stop this. You look like you're going to be sick, and I've heard that vomit is difficult to get out of a white dress", George added unhelpfully from a chair as he took a sip from the glass of bourbon he was nursing.

Harry sent George one fleeting look. "George, how can you still be drinking, I thought you would have been done after last night?" Charlie asked as he sat with his head in between his knees, barely looking up at his younger brother.

"Come on Ron, why don't you just sit down, you're making me dizzy", Harry pleaded. Ron finally complied and plopped onto the leather couch, jostling Charlie who moaned in protest. "Could Ron and I have a moment alone?" Harry asked.

"I think Hermione might be jealous", George quickly replied.

"Get outa here, George", Harry laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder. George and Charlie quickly left the room.

"Harry, I honestly don't know why I am so worked up over this", Ron groaned into his hands.

"Because you're about to get everything you've ever wanted in life and that's a little overwhelming", Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back. "You just have to promise me that you are going to be there for me when I marry your sister", Harry laughed.

"I don't think that's the same", Ron mumbled. Harry continued to laugh good naturedly.

"You're just nervous, but that's completely normal", Harry continued to say. "Just, don't forget to breathe. You seem like you're forgetting to breathe", Harry said, suddenly serious.

Ron stood up and started walking back and forth across the carpet again. "I think I just need some alone time right now", Ron said. Harry nodded and left the room.

Ron continued to walk, and thoughts starting flying through his mind. The old sentiment that he wasn't good enough for Hermione, that this moment was real, that the last two years hadn't happened.

Harry and Ginny met in the hallway.

"Hey, Gin, how's she doing?" Harry asked.

"She's been better, I think she is a little stressed out", Ginny smiled.

"Well, your brother is about to go crazy", Harry laughed.

"I'll go talk to you, but I'm coming for you after the reception, and you and I will have a little pre-honeymoon", Ginny teased.

Harry smiled as he watched Ginny go into her brother room, then he turned the knob on Hermione's door.

"Ronald Weasley, you need to pull yourself together", Ginny thundered as she entered the room.

Suddenly Ron tripped nearly falling. "Gin, for Merlin's sake", Ron yelped.

"Come on. Both of you are acting so weird and its getting on my nerves. You are going to get married. It's a twenty minute ceremony and then a party with a few of your friends, and boom, you're done, off to your honeymoon", Ginny finished. "Now come one, let's get into that sacktuary, or whatever Hermione's parents called it", Ginny added.

Ron had no power against the women in his family. He stood up, towering over Ginny and followed her outside. They met Harry in the hallway. "Come one mate, let's go get your married", Harry said as he clapped Ron on the back and walked out to the sanctuary.

Ginny went into Hermione's room and shooed her mother away. Finally, Mr. Granger came into the room, took his daughter's hand, and led her out of the room.

Ginny walked in front of Hermione, hiding Ron from Hermione's view. But, when Ron and Hermione's eyes found each other, they smiled, and the smile did not leave their face through the ceremony, the exchanging of vows, the reception, George's lewd and horrid toast. Not until they got in the town car that would be taking them back to the Burrow so they could apparate to their destination did they get a chance to stop smiling and actually talk to each other.

"It was a beautiful wedding", Ron said as he looked down at Hermione who was wrapped in his arms. They were sitting as close as possible in the luxury town car.

"It was our wedding, I'll never forget it, but I'm so happy it's done", Hermione said into his chest.

"So we can start on our honeymoon", Ron laughed as he raised one eyebrow.

"So we can begin the rest of our lives", Hermione said, then quickly followed up with a kiss.

They giggled as they slid down the door of the town car.


	8. Finally Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AN: I realize that these stories are increasingly plot-less and are perhaps edging on boring, but I promise that I will fall upon some inspiration soon. I don't want anything too bad to happen to our characters, I personally agree with Harry and J.K Rowling that they have been through enough trouble for a lifetime, and that when Harry's scar hadn't hurt him in a long twenty years that their lives had been fairly trouble free.

**Finally Home**

_May 31, 2001_

It was a strange thing for Harry to be back at Hogwarts. He was amazed that Professor McGon-erm-Minerva had allowed them to do this, especially so close to final exams.

Hermione had been the most surprised of all.

The Hogwarts' houselves had really outdone themselves for the occasion.

The spacious yard in front of the lake had been covered with white silk covered chairs. Simple gold bands adorned the back of each chair. Set as close to the lake as possible was a low sort of stage, an altar of sorts although Harry would never dare call it that. Behind where the entire congregation sat was the wall dedicated to those who had fallen during the Battle of Hogwarts. To Harry, it was hard to believe that not even three weeks ago, all the people he loved had been gathered here to commemorate yet another anniversary. The wall was a shiny as the day it was revealed, reflections of the passersby still glazed off of it. As Ginny and Harry turned to face their friends as man and wife, they would also see the names of those who could not be there to join them in the joyous occasion.

Harry breathed a sigh as he looked over the outdoor setup and turned back to Ron and George who were sitting on two beds shooting the breeze. The boys' dormitory of Gryffyndor tower had been turned into an impromptu groom's room. The girl's dormitory had been turned into a bride's room. Harry was perfectly calm knowing that not far from him, Ginny was donning her white gown, preparing to walk down the aisle just as he was.

In the past few years, Harry had lost much of his boyhood nervousness in reaction to attention. When you are deemed the savior of the wizarding world, attention becomes a large part of your life.

"Oi, Ron, you're missing some lace on your dress robes", George teased.

"That was years ago, can't you just let that go", Ron thundered back as he threw some poor student's alarm clock across the room at his brother.

"I have a partially photographic memory, I never forget a funny or pornographic image", George stated in as professional a tone as possible.

Ron rolled his eyes in response as Harry laughed.

Across the tower, Mrs. Weasley was lacing up Ginny's elaborate wedding gown. "Really Mum, is it necessary for you to pull so tightly. I thought that was what the dieting was for", Ginny barely managed to say as her mother violently compressed her left lung once more.

"We don't _diet _in our family", Mrs. Weasley said aghast as she put her hand over her heart.

"You should know better", Hermione gently chided from the entryway of the tower as she entered.

"Oh Hermione dear, you look beautiful. Just wait until Ron sees you", Mrs. Weasley smiled as she appraised Hermione's maid of honor gown. Hermione gently blushed and continued to smile.

"Have any of you seen Percy or Audrey. I saw them at St. Mungo's the other day, and they looked-well, I don't really know how they looked, but I just wanted to make sure everything was okay", Hermione asked the two women.

"Oh, you don't think someone is sick do you", Mrs. Weasley asked looking terrified.

"Of course not", Hermione mumbled, immediately looking off into space.

"Wait, why were you at the hospital?" Ginny asked. Instantly, four eyes turned to Hermione.

"Oh, you know, just a check up", Hermione mumbled under her breath. Mrs. Weasley seemed satisfied with that answer, but Ginny gave Hermione a look clearly stating that they would talk later, no matter if Hermione wanted to or not. "Where is Fleur with Victoire, I thought we needed plenty of time to do Vic's hair?" Hermione changed the subject rapidly.

"Oh, I think that Fleur is doing that before hand now, so everything should be fine and ready in time. Honestly, Hermione, you worry more than Ginny does. It isn't healthy", Mrs. Weasley said disapprovingly.

Hermione nodded her head solemnly as Ginny covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her laugh just begging to burst. Ever since Victoire had made the flawless change from infant to toddler, Mrs. Weasley had been like a hunter concerning everything grandchild related. She had taken to transfiguring baby magazines to look like knitting patterns. She would read them late into the night, take their advice on conception seriously, and do everything in her power to help her recently accrued daughter in laws conceive. At times, the whole charade was funny to watch.

"And 'ere we are", Fleur sang as her and Victoire waltzed into the tower. Little Vic looked nothing like most one year olds. She was taller and thinner than, despite the copious amounts of food she ate. Her limbs all hung gracefully from her elegant torso, and he silvery hair cascades past her shoulder. Her flower girl dress was a simple light pink number, more of a shift really. Fleur put her on the ground and almost instantly, Vic pushed herself up on her little limbs and began toddling around the tower. "Ginny, you look beautiful, 'Arry will be so excited", Fleur added.

A quiet tap on the door and Mr. Weasley joined the party. "Everyone all set", he asked as he put his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth slightly. Hermione smiled as she realized the gesture was familiar, Ron assumed the same position whenever he was nervous. Ginny smiled at her father and gracefully swept over to his side, linking her arm in his and bestowing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she nodded.

Mrs. Weasley automatically conjures a handkerchief out of thin air and dabs at her face. Wedding set her off like faucet.

The group makes their way the to entrance of the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley goes down the aisle first, waddling her way to her seat at the very front. Then Fleur sauntered down, carrying tiny Vic in her arms. Ginny didn't know how she managed it, but somehow, Fleur turned off her own charm and allowed her daughter to shine. Hermione slid past Ginny and brushed her arm. "Don't fall", Hermione laughed silently. Ginny laughed as well, and realized she couldn't thank her friend enough. That was exactly what she needed.

"You ready sweetheart?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked down at Ginny.

She smiled back up at him."As ready as I will ever be, Dad". He smiled back at her and they began walking down the aisle.

Lights flashed and for a moment, Ginny was blinded. Quickly, her eyes adjusted and she was focused on Harry. His green eyes were blazing, determined and smiling as he stared back at her. They were the tether holding her to the ground, pulling her towards him. Her pace would have tripled had it not been for the steady, guiding walk of her father next to her.

Outside of her bubble, Ginny hardly realized that her wedding was the event of the decade for the wizarding world. The boy who lived was getting married to his Hogwarts sweetheart who was a quidditch star to boot. Reporters were allowed access to the ceremony and were seated in the back of the great hall. Fans who received written permission were allowed to attend the wedding, and were seated the middle rows. Friends and family were seated closest to the front. Nearly every person who had bestowed even the smallest token to the couple had been invited.

Harry's eyes were focused on Ginny's as she ascended the steps of the small platform built for the couple in the Great Hall. Harry couldn't stop thinking about how absolutely radiant her smile was.

Ginny turned and faced Harry. The stared at each other lovingly, brown into green. They barely heard the vows, although they heard themselves responding, and soon, they were married.

The ceremony effortlessly progressed to the reception. Harry and Ginny danced for a large part of the night and talked to are their guests for another large part. For a good few hours, they were consumed with entertaining those who had traveled far and gone through so much to see the couple, the happy ending of the Boy Who Lived.

Once as the night came to a close, only those who were too drunk to go home stayed in a giant, sprawling tent on the Hogwart's grounds.

"I'd say it's time to go, Mrs. Potter", Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as they both watched Hagrid fall face flat from a magically enlarged chair.

"I would say that you are right, Mr. Potter", Ginny giggled.

They rose from their seats at the head of the tent and slipped out. The walked quietly off the grounds, hand in hand.

"I have a surprise for you", Harry said as they continued to walk at a leisurely, safe pace.

"What", Ginny said as she forced her lower lip out. She hated not knowing what was going to happen next.

"You'll see, just let me apparate us home", Harry smiled.

Ginny let out a groan but continued walking. Once at the gate, she silently took Harry's hand and felt the familiar pull and contortion of her body as they apparated somewhere. In a moment, she found herself standing on a less than stellar looking London street with forlorn looking house.

"Harry-" Ginny began. She turned to him and he was holding a white piece of paper with script in his hand writing. She read the address of 13 Grimmauld Pl. and soon the house appeared, gently and unobtrusively pushing the others aside.

It had been a long time since Ginny had been at Sirius's old house (which she realized now had been passed onto Harry) but she would have sworn a thousand times over that the last time she saw it, it had not looked this _clean_ even from the outside.

"Ron and I worked on the outside mostly", Harry said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just wait until you see what Hermione did with the inside", he added.

Ginny began to go up the steps but Harry caught her. He began to lift her up. "Harry, what are you doing?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"It's a muggle tradition. The bride has to be carried over the threshold of their new house", Harry said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why?"

"Well I don't know, it's just what we do", Harry retorted.

"But I don't like being carried."

"We are supposed to have bad luck if we don't do it", Harry argued back.

"Harry, look at me and tell me that you honestly believe in luck", Ginny said.

"Well yeah", he responded sheepishly.

"Well that's bloody preposterous", Ginny said and pushed her way past him and up the stairs.

"Ginny", Harry thundered as he followed her up the stairs. He ran smack into her because she had stopped at the doorway, standing transfixed as she looked down the hall. It was splendid and bright and welcoming; nothing like it had been.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah", Harry replied as he tried to rearrange his glasses on his face.

"That's going to count as our first fight because the splendid sex we are about to have was filled with passion, and not because I got excited over a bunch of new pain and drapes and carpets."

"If you say so Gin", he laughed as he leaned his face down to plant a hungry kiss on her face.

They grasped hand and ran upstairs.


	9. The Woes of Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

a/n: I'll admit that this chapter is just a filler, I really am struggling for a plot here until I get a little further in the timeline, so this chapter just has a taste of nearly every impending couple that we are coming upon, just a little glimpse into their lives and then a gathering to see all their wild behavior.

**The Woes of Mrs. Weasley**

_July 31, 2001_

Mrs. Weasley was setting the table, bustling around and placing numerous mismatched plates and cups and silverware. She was excited for the day ahead of her. A family meal to celebrate Harry's birthday was exactly what the family needed. Even Charlie was coming for a visit. It had seemed like a long time since the whole family had gathered around one table for a meal, probably since Harry and Ginny's wedding, which to Mrs. Weasley didn't really count because it wasn't her Burrow nor was it her cooking.

"Molly, do you need any help?" Mr. Weasley asked her from the entryway to the kitchen.

"No, Arthur, I'm fine. Why don't you go outside and fiddle around in the chicken coop like you always do", she responded as she worked over the sink. Mr. Weasley walked up behind her and put his arms around her as he plants a kiss on a soft spot on her neck.

"With each day, I love you even more", he whispered as he left for the chicken coop. She smiled in complete bliss and continued to prepare the meal.

In another house nearly half way across the country, Ginny and Harry were preparing to leave for the Weasleys.

"Gin, where are my shoes", Harry asked as he threw papers around in his office searching in the most ridiculous places.

"How would I know Harry, I'm trying to find my own", Ginny said exasperated as she flung yet another armful of clothes from her closet. The house was a mess and the couple had been living off muggle take out ever since their wedding. Neither were homemakers, but that certainly didn't deter them from being happy.

"These?" Harry asked as he walked into their bedroom holding a pair of shoes.

"Yes, where did you find them?" Ginny asked.

"In my office. One was in the rubbage bin and the other was on the bookshelf next to the fireplace", Harry said, barely concealing a laugh.

"Yes, I guess we have gotten good use out of that room", Ginny said with a quizzical look on her face. "Did you happen to find your shoes?" she asked as she slipped her own black heels over her feet.

"No, I don't know where else to check, I guess we need to keep better-erm-track", Harry stumbled as he unconsciously shoved his hands in his pockets.

"When did you last wear them?" Ginny asked.

Harry began sprawling out his fingers, counting the days. "I would say about last Monday", he guessed.

"Then I would try the kitchen, I think that was the last time we used that room anyways", Ginny said without losing a beat. Then she approached Harry and kissed him on the cheek. They ended up being the last to arrive at the family dinner.

On a cliff overlooking a beautiful landscape awoke Bill and Fleur Weasley. Beauty surrounded Bill at every turn; there was the view from his bedroom, his beautiful wife sleeping next to him, and his beautiful daughter sleeping just a few feet down the hall.

"Fleur, honey, it's time to wake up", he said as he gently pushed on his wife's soft shoulder.

"No, just one more minute", she groaned groggily. Even her scratchy morning voice sounded like a bird's song.

"We have to get up, my mother's dinner is today, and Charlie is coming home. Remember?" he asked as he sweetly moved her white-blonde hair off her shoulders.

"Oh, yes", she mumbled sweetly into her pillow. She rose her head and kissed Bill on his scarred cheek, then she swung her legs over the edge and rose to her full height.

"I'll go wake ze little one", she hummed. Bill watched her as she left the room. A few moments later, he saw the angelic blond head of his daughter toddle into her room. She had taken her first steps barely two months ago, and now she wouldn't stay still unless she was sleeping.

"And there she is, my little Victoire!", he exclaimed. A beaming smile was plastered onto the one year old's face as she noticed her father. She toddled over to the bed, and Bill graciously lifted her up. She landed solidly on her bum with a little bounce, and she began to laugh, gleefully.

Nothing was as beautiful as that sound to Bill.

"George! Wake up, come on George, I need to go, and so do you, _your mother's_", Angelina hissed.

"Angie, how many times do I have to tell you that after our steamy nights together, _do not_ mention my mother the next day", George groaned from his place on the sofa.

The two were located in a comfortable flat above George's shop.

"Steamy night, my arse, George Weasley, we got drunk and spent the night talking about the great Quidditch days of our youth, then we fell asleep on your poor excuse for a bed", she thundered as she threw George's boxers in his face.

"Well, it was steamy in my mind, and I woke up with no pants on", George huffed indignantly as he slipped into his shorts.

"Yeah, right", Angelina laughed. George smiled at the sound. Her laughs were a rare a precious gift.

"Why don't you come to my mother's with me, everyone is going to be there, we are going to celebrate Harry's birthday", George said as he looked around on the floor for his discarded pants.

"No, I just know that your mother knows what we do, or at least she has a feeling, and I don't really feel like subjecting myself to that kind of judgement", Angelina said as she looked around for one of her discarded trainers.

"My mother's not like that", George spewed as he slipped his jumper over his head.

"Yes she is, are you kidding me", Angelina added.

"She was young once, I think", George added.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious, her and dad were really in love and they got married so young. I've heard stories from Bill and Charlie", George added, not making eye contact with her as he looked in the mirror and tried to arrange his hair in a more presentable manner.

"Yeah, well I don't think she will feel the same way if one of her precious children followed in her footsteps", Angelina added.

"Oi, look who we are having a birthday party for today: Harry, the girl shagging my sister, my mum's little baby", George added barely concealing a shiver that ran up his spin.

"Yeah, but they are _married_", Angelina stressed.

"Does that mean you want to get married?" George asked after a pause.

"No!", Angelina huffed. The idea left her appalled.

"Thank Merlin. So now that that argument is off the table, now what do you say?" George replied, composed again in a moment.

"I'm not the 'boy who lived'", Angelina added with air quotes.

George smiled, turned away from his own reflection and walked towards her. He put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck. "You're the boy who lived to' to me", he whispered sweetly into her ear.

"George, don't compliment me any more, you suck at it okay," Angelina told him.

He smiled largely. "Does this mean that you are going to come with me?"

"No."

"_Knock, knock_, Hermione, are you okay", Ron asked gently. She was sitting on their bathroom floor with various strange looking muggle contraptions laid out around her in a perfect semi-circle.

"Do you know what these mean, Ronald?" she demanded without looking up. She continued to just stare at her strange, circular prison.

"You're not going to call me dull if I say I don't know, are you?" Ron asked gently.

"I would never call you dull", Hermione said as if she were shocked. She instantly looked away from the floor and into Ron's eyes. "Never", she said. Her own eyes were glassy, almost as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked gently as he sighed. He joined her on the floor, trying carefully to avoid the strange objects surrounding her. "What do these mean?" he asked as he almost moved one with his extended foot by accident.

"They mean I'm not pregnant. . . again", Hermione said as she dropped her head into her hands.

He paused for a moment, not sure how to respond. "Hermione, sweetheart, that's okay", he finally whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"No it's not Ron, we've been trying for more than six months. It isn't supposed to take long. It has to me, it just has to, I mean look at your family", Hermione added pitifully.

"Hermione, six months isn't that long of a time", Ron added gently.

"This is the third time I've thought I was though Ron, and then every time, it is just more disappointment", she shuddered.

"It will happen for us eventually. I think you just need to relax, and then, you know, it will all work itself out."

"I can't relax. I just feel like I have this clock ticking over my head. I just want to have kids before I get too old and neither of us remember what it was like to be young anymore. I don't want to be like my parents. They were so much older when they had me, and I just never felt like we shared a connection, you know?"

"No offense, but I thought that was why you married me. I could always have a youthful quality about me, and well, you've acted like my parent long before you were seventeen", Ron said with a careful smile.

Hermione couldn't help herself from returning it. "But what if there is actually something wrong with me", she whispered barely audible. Ron had to strain just to hear her say it.

"I don't think it is likely, but if there is, we will move on. If Harry and Ginny have been any indicator of what anyone else in my family is doing, I wouldn't doubt for a moment that there are going to be plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten and learn off of anyway."

"I'll kill them if they get pregnant before us", Hermione said, but Ron could see just the glimmer of a smile behind her generally sad demeanor.

"Just warn me before hand so I can stay out of the line of fire", Ron laughed. The leaned into each other and shared a chaste kiss.

"Percy, could you come up here and help me with my dress", Audrey shouted down the steps.

"Up in a minute dear."

She was standing in front of the mirror looking absolutely radiant and glowing. He walked behind her so that he could pull up the zipper. He struggled once he reached the part of the dress that covered her midsection. "Aud, I don't think this one is going to work either", he sighed as he continued to yank on the zipper.

"What do you mean, this is the biggest one I have left?" she groaned. She let out the breath she had been holding in, and the dresses zipper fell back down another ten centimeters. "I guess I'll just have to alter it real quick", she sighed as she stepped out of the dress.

"Honey, why don't we just tell them today, and then you can buy some maternity witches' wear without fearing that anyone we know will see you", Percy chided gently.

"I don't want tell them yet. I just think it's too early", Audrey mumbled as she searched for her wand in the nightstand drawer.

"You're four months now, I think we are fine", Percy said ruefully.

"Three and a half", Audrey instantly corrected without looking up from performing the alterations on her dress.

"Well it looks more like four. You can't hide it forever", Percy mumbled. He could feel the irritation creeping up on him. Here he was dealing with a wife that just couldn't seem to feel the same way he could. He wanted to share the good news with his family and let everybody know, she just seemed to want to hide in the dark.

"Just another month, Percy, please", Audrey begged as she slipped into her dress again. She turned around to allow him to zipper her up.

He looked at her face in the mirror. "Enough is enough, I'm telling them today", he said. His eyes were hard.

The massive family was gathered around the table that Charlie and George (the first arrivals) had set up outside. Harry and Ginny were just passing through the front gate when Mrs. Weasley was bringing out the roast.

"Ah, here they are", she said as she saved herself from tripping over a stray garden gnome. "What kept so long?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, you know, we slept in", Ginny lied effortlessly. The charade between Ginny and her mother made several of the family members reminisce to when Ginny was much younger, and her mother much sterner. Mrs. Weasley set the roast down on the table and went over to hug her daughter and son in law.

"Happy Birthday Harry, how do you feel? Twenty one today, eh?" she asked smiling.

"Great, Molly, thanks", he said as he kissed both her cheeks. The young couple joined the family at the dinner table.

"I hope you and Ron reinforced the foundation on that house of yours Harry", George joked. His laugh was cut off quickly when Ginny delivered a particularly sharp kick to his knee cap. "No need to get so testy, Gin", George moaned. A quiet laugh went around the table.

Quiet chatter about who was where and who was doing what circled the table. Toasts were made to news of marriages and babies, and finally one very grand toast to Harry's birthday. Mrs. Weasley brought out a magnificent, homemade cake.

After the meal, the family settled into another round of quiet conversation as coffee and biscuits were passed around. Finally, Percy cleared his throat, drawing all attention to him.

"Audrey and I have some news-" he started, but he didn't get to finish, because his mother was squealing like a young girl.

"I KNEW IT, THE MOMENT I SAW YOU I KNEW IT", she was shouting. "Oh, Audrey, when are you due?"

"In May", Percy responded.

"Oh, what a lovely month zat is", Fleur responded beaming. It was clear to all she was excited to have some new baby for everyone to fawn over.

"Excuse me", Hermione said as she pushed herself away from the table and headed into the house.

"I better follow her", Ron whispered to Harry as he saw her retreat.

"Ron, do you need me?" Ginny asked as she caught her brother's sleeve.

"Give me a moment, Gin", Ron replied.

Harry and Ginny looked to each other, apprehensive looks on their faces, silently questioning what could be going on.

Ron came out of the house after a few moment, and rubbed his hand across his brow. "Gin, you better go in there", he whispered to his sister. The rest of the family had been completely oblivious to the goings on. Everyone was consumed with the idea of yet another a new addition to the family.

Ginny carefully approached Hermione who was sitting in the living room of the Burrow, close to the dark fireplace.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ginny, really, he didn't have to send you in here", Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, dear, you've been crying", Ginny said as she joined Hermione by the fireplace and sat with her legs crossed at her feet. "Tell me what's wrong", she ordered.

"I thought I was pregnant-until this morning, and well, Ron and I have been trying for six months, and nothing seems to be coming of it", Hermione blurted out.

"Oh, so Audrey's news wasn't well timed."

"You could say that."

"Hermione, you said its only been six months. That isn't very long at all", Ginny added.

"That's what Ron said", she replied miserably.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he's telling the truth", Ginny pleaded. "Hermione give it time, and hey, maybe your body is telling you what your mind refuses to know; maybe you're not really ready to have children yet. I mean Harry and I talked about it for us, and we decided to wait for a few years, at least until we are settled. When my parents were kids, people were really unsure about how long they would live; so they got married and had kids. Now, I mean, everything is okay right. So why don't you wait, give Ron and you some time to just be on your own and get even more comfortable with one another", Ginny finished lamely.

"I want to go home", Hermione mumbled.

"Fine then, go, I'll go get Ron for you", Ginny finished sadly. She hugged her friend once, then left her to her own devices, her own tears, and a pain that was, for the time being, all her own.


	10. Deep Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

a/n: I am skipping a few years in time, because, quite frankly, I'm getting bored writing some of these chapters, and that means that you all must be bored when you are reading them, so I figured that I would speed up time a little. I may go back and add some moments if anything that I think is interesting comes to mind, but until then, please enjoy this chapter ( I hope it is more exciting) and don't forget to review.

**The Path to the Platform**

**Deep Water**

_December 31, 2003_

"You've got to be kidding me. No, no, no, no", Angelina muttered under her breath in the small Leaky Cauldron loo.

"Hey, come on, get outta there", a drunken voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hold on a minute, you bloody impatient arse", Angelina thundered back. The anonymous voice retreated quickly. She rose from the ground and took her head off the toilet and walked to the sink and threw some water in her face. There, she looked a little less sick.

The constant vomiting had been going on for a week now, and Angelina Johnson was miserable. She opened the bathroom doors and returned to the bar where her party was sitting.

"And there she is, the new member of the Holyhead Harpies!" Oliver Wood cheered as he raised his glass of Firewhiskey. Someone, probably George, forced a glass of Firewhiskey in Angelina's hand. She couldn't imagine putting anything in her mouth at this moment, much less alcohol.

"Three cheers", Alicia Spinnet cried loudly in Angelina's ear from her barstool.

"We're not too late are we?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked into the bar.

"Not at all. Where are the others?" George asked as he handed a drink to his brother and sister-in-law. "Happy New Year, by the way."

"They're staying home. Ginny didn't feel too well", Hermione said as she turned to hug some of her old classmates.

"Oi, Ron, Hermione; did you hear that Angelina is joining that sister of yours on the Holyhead Harpies", a drunk Oliver Wood yelled as he hugged Hermione.

"No, we hadn't heard. I would have thought George would have told us", Hermione said cautiously.

"Ha ha, and what would have made you think that, little sis", George added sheepishly.

"Oh nothing", Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"An hour left everybody", the bartender called.

"An hour until 2004, time does really fly when life is good doesn't it", Wood slurred to a queasy looking Angelina. She caught the smell of alcohol on his breath and instantly felt sick. She jumped from her barstool and ran back to the ever familiar loo.

After retching whatever could possibly be left in her gut out, she rinsed her face in the sink and tried to straighten her hair in the mirror, finally settling that green wasn't really her color. She rushed out of the stall so that she could make her reappearance before anyone noticed that she left when she slammed directly into Hermione.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-Angelina?" Hermione started. "Are you okay, you don't look good."

"Oh thanks for that, that's exactly what I need."

"I didn't mean-You just look sick. Did you eat something weird?" Hermione tried to save herself.

"I wish", Angelina mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, um, can I ask you a serious question?"

"I'm on, like, my third firewhiskey, so excuse me if my answer isn't serious" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, okay. How is Mrs. Wealsey?"

"Oh, she good. She's been knitting like crazy lately because Molly's first birthday is coming up and-"

"No, I mean how is she?"

"Concerning what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"If you just repeat what I say, this conversation isn't going to get very far", Angelina pointed out.

"Okay, then you need to explain further, cause I'm not going to be quick on my feet tonight."

"How does did Mrs. Weasley feel when you made Ron leave, like when You-Know-Who was still alive?"

"Oh, she was furious, completely and utterly furious, with all of us thought."

"Yeah, I guess that's not what I wanted to hear. I'm going to go back outside", Angelina mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see you back out there."

Angelina left the bathroom and sauntered back over to the bar.

"Hey babe, where did you go, you almost missed the countdown", George whispered into her ear as he hugged her casually.

"We need to talk George, and soon", Angelina said.

"Uh oh, I didn't do anything, did I?" George smiled.

"Nothing that we didn't both do", Angelina mumbled.

"What?"

"TEN!"

"What are you talking about?"

"NINE!"

"It's just a game changer that's all, we really just need to talk."

"EIGHT!"

"What do you mean by game changer?"

"SEVEN!"

"We'll talk about it later George."

"SIX!"

"I don't want to wait until later."

"FIVE!"

"Well it's not appropriate to talk about now."

"FOUR!"

"You've known me nearly my whole I've ever been a bloke to care about when things are appropriate?""

"THREE!"

"I'm still not telling you right now, George."

"TWO!"

"Just tell me, will you."

"ONE!"

If only she had waited a second more, everyone else wouldn't have been silently kissing when she screamed it. She could have saved herself just a few more months of privacy, perhaps.

"I'm pregnant!"

After she said and the heads began to pop up, Angelina wasted no time. She left from the bar, turning on her heel and storming out. As soon as she was outside, she turned and apparated to the first place she could think of, which, surprising even herself, was George's flat above the shop.

Once in the flat she turned to the bed where, after Fred's death, she had found comfort and solace. She layed down on it, curled up, and began to cry.

XXX

Angelina groggily opened her eyes to see George sitting on the floor next to her.

"Good morning", he said as she groggily got her bearings.

"Good morning to you", she mumbled, doing anything but making eye contact.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess, how about you?"

"A little hungover, but not hungover enough", he said with a miniscule smile.

"Tell me about it", she mumbled.

"So-are we going to talk about last night?"

"We don't really have a choice, do we George. How many people heard?"

"I would say just about everybody there."

"Oh, well that's wonderful, then."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think Ron and Hermione are going to tell anybody, but I can't say anything about everyone else there. And, well, news gets around, especially news like this", George mumbled.

"Yeah, we're in deep shit", Angelina mumbled.

"Angie, what are we going to do?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know George. I'm going to have to quit my job, and then we are going to have to tell parents and-"

"And that's going to be fucking fabulous."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"I'm not ready for this", George said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not ready to be a father. I'll support you financially, but I can't be there."

"I cannot believe you are doing this right now."

"I'm sorry Angie, I really am. But we both know I would be more a problem than a help."

"We don't know that, we don't know anything at all. I'm leaving if you're going to be like this. Goodbye."

She stood from the bed, found her discarded jacket and shrugged on her shoulders.

"Don't owl me", she said as she left.

XXX

_Sunday, March, 2004_

"George, come on, get up. Mum is having dinner and if you're not there again, she is going to kill you", Ron groaned as he tried to physically remove his brother from the bed.

"Yeah, well, I think she'll get over it."

"No, she won't, and I'm not covering for you again."

"Yeah sure, like you cover for me all the time."

"I do you drunk bastard, now get up."

"That's our mother you're talking about, you bloody git", George added.

"Screw you, I'm done, George. You brought this one upon yourself, this isn't like last time", Ron mumbled as he left the house. George flung a shoe at the door as it closed.

He continued to wallow. Why did he have to care about his brother's opinion of himself. Ron was always the damn golden child; he saved the wizarding world from Voldemort, he got married to a girl that the family loved, and he always took care of others before himself. It was sickening.

And yet he was right, as always. George had brought this endless depression upon himself when he all but forced Angelina out of his life. Why? Because he was scared like some pathetic pussy. He was a bloody arse.

At some point, George fell asleep. He didn't remember when, but he sure remembered waking up.

"Good morning George Weasley, or should I say good evening", Mrs. Weasley sang as she walked into the flat. George knew that sound, and he knew it wasn't good. It was the nice voice she used when she knew one of her children or grandchildren had done something really bad.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

"I got a lovely letter from a Mr. and Mrs. Johnson the other day, George Weasley, and I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, mum, I don't really have anything to say on that matter", George mumbled.

"I think you need to change your opinion on that this instant George", Mrs. Weasley thundered as her face slowly began to turn a bright shade of red.

"I'm a grown man."

"Who is acting like a child. You need to take responsibility for that girl and that soon to be baby. I swear, your father and I raised you much better than that."

"I will take responsibility."

"If you think I mean financially George, I will personally hex off your other ear. That is not the way a child is raised, and if you think that, if you continue to act like this, then I will think that I failed as a mother."

"Mum-"

"Don't you even start with me young man, you pick yourself up and you find that girl and you fix this. You only get to live life once, and I can't believe you would have allowed your brother to sacrifice his for you to do this with yours. I expect you to be at dinner tonight, and don't let me hear from your brother again that you would talk to him like that. Get dressed and do what you need to do, George. I'm really disappointed in you."

Mrs. Weasley apparated on the spot. "You really pulled the disappointment card, mum?" George yelled at the blank air.

But of course, George realized that his mother was right, as she always is. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and searched for his wand.

"I don't even know where she'll be", he mumbled, but everyone knew that wasn't true. Once he located his wand, he could apparate without thinking. Angie was dependable, and she would be at the field where the two of them had found each other after Fred died. In the summer, the twins had practiced Quidditch there when they were younger. George had taken Angie there shortly after Fred's death.

It was a beautiful evening, the sun was setting over the hill and the weather was surprisingly warm for this time of year. Angelina was lying on her back staring at the orange-pink sky.

"Angie!" he called.

She jumped with a start and sat up, protecting her eyes with her hand. It was noticeable, even from this distance, and George was afraid again.

"George Weasley?"

He walked towards the setting sun, towards her. "Yeah", he hollered back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, both of you", he continued as he walked faster towards her.

"George-"

"I'm here, I'm here", he said as they finally reached each other. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

Their relationship was complicated no doubt. Built upon a shared loss, but now something new was coming, something they had worked together to make. Life hadn't stopped, it never would. Everything kept coming and changing, and George Weasley may never be ready for it, but that doesn't mean he won't be there. At least, that wasn't the case anymore.


	11. The Best Year of Hermione's Young Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**The Best Year of Hermione's Young Life**

_May 14, 2004_

The sun was shining and the weather was unseasonably warm. A gentle breeze quietly rustled the leaves on the weeping willow overhanging their backyard. She laid sat in a lounge chair on the back patio, stretching her legs in the warm sun. The setting was magnificent, but Hermione Weasley could not help but feeling depressed.

This was the worst year of her life.

She had convinced herself that she hid this fact well, especially around her family, but she knew, deep in her heart, that at least her husband perceived her misery. She was less active than normal and didn't want to pursue her-ah-marital duties, as you will. Yes, it was fair to say that Ron definitely knew Hermione wasn't herself.

One thing that preoccupied all of Hermione's brain power was the sole reason for her misery. And only one thing could make Hermione miserable: babies.

Ever since she had started to want one, she began seeing them everywhere. In a given day, there were at least a hundred young mothers or newly minted grandmothers roaming the streets of Diagon Alley or visiting fathers at the Ministry of Magic where Hermione worked. She couldn't even escape babies when she went home either. Ron would be having a business meeting with George which would lead Hermione to think about Angelina, pregnant. Or even worse and more common occurrence, when Hermione got home, Harry and Ginny and Ron would be waiting for her; ready to go out to dinner or just have a quiet evening in. Seeing Ginny seven then eight then finally nine months pregnant sitting at her kitchen table quietly talking to her about the weather was more than enough to drive Hermione crazy. And, as if the whole world were trying to assess her sanity, Fleur was pregnant as well, and as always she looked completely beautiful with a small, protruding baby bump.

Hermione let out a loud sigh.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked gently from somewhere behind her. She jumped suddenly, not knowing he had been standing there patiently.

"Oh my lord-Ronald!" she screeched. "Yes, I'm fine, I think I'm just going to go for a walk", she said as she rose from her chair.

"Are you sure, do you want me to come with you?" he asked pleadingly.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need some fresh air", she said as she pushed by him.

"But you were outside", Ron pondered as he watched her retreating form.

Hermione chose to ignore him as she opened the front door and walked into the street.

Ron and Hermione had moved into Godric's Hollow a few years prior. Ron, after leaving the Ministry of Magic, started working with George. And George, in an unusual bout of kindness, gave his brother a very large advance, and Ron had used it to buy a small cottage for he and Hermione. It had been a surprise, and for a fleeting moment in time, the idea of babies never seemed to cross Hermione's mind.

She was enjoying her walk, moving in the sun felt better than sitting still and just waiting for something to happen. Her pace began to quicken. She was almost in a jog when she realized how crazy she must seem: a full grown woman in bare feet and a pair of ratty sweatpants with a too large jumper thrown over her head. She must look as if she were wild.

She stopped in her tracks and collapsed onto the ground. She couldn't help the tears that began flowing.

Now the neighbors were really going to talk.

A large part of Hermione wanted to be alone at this moment, but an even larger part wanted Ron right next to her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron called as he ran down the sidewalks searching for his wife. "Where are you?" he cried.

He turned the corner of the block and saw her curled up on the ground. For one terrifying moment he was propelled back to before they were married, before You-Know-Who had died for real, and he saw Hermione hurt all the time. To Ron, those times had been easier because the solution was clear to him: find a bandage wave a wand, and Hermione would be as good as new. With this, whatever it was she was going through, no wand seemed to be able to make better.

She looked up from her watery misery, and Ron, after a cursory examination, breathed a sigh of relief realizing besides her distraught appearance, all was fine with Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked immediately after catching one look of Ron's face. He was unusually pale which made his red hair seem even more fiery on his head. She quickly stood up from her position, sensing that urgency was needed.

"Ginny just got here. It's time and Harry is out on some Auror thing or other", Ron said as he quickly hugged Hermione, in a glaringly obvious attempt to conceal or maintain any outburst that could erupt from her.

"And you just left her home alone?" Hermione asked incredulously as she pushed away from him. She shook her head at him.

"I needed to find you", Ron argued, but it was pointless because Hermione was already ahead of him jogging to her house. Ron turned on his feet and quickly began to follow her.

They burst through their front door at the same time. Ginny was sitting in the kitchen with a pained look on her face as she quickly breathed in and out.

"Oh Ginny, how did you get here?" Hermione yelped as she quickly spun a kitchen chair to sit directly across from her sister in law.

"Flooed", the siblings responded simultaneously.

"Oh dear, that probably sped up the labour", Hermione mumbled under her breath as she gently placed her hands on Ginny's protruding stomach, feeling the sharp contraction for herself.

"I felt the first one as soon as I woke up, although it wasn't that bad. I started calling for Harry, but he wasn't responding, so I came downstairs and he left a note saying he left, and then I got afraid and just flooed her without thinking really", Ginny said, her voice rising surprisingly as another contraction hit.

Hermione looked at her watch, "Okay, five minutes apart, we have time, Gin." Hermione quickly jumped into action mode, arguably where she was most comfortable. "Ron, we are going to floo to St. Mungo's, then once the fireplace is free-oh, you should be writing this down or something Ron-you are going to floo the ministry and ask them call Harry back and meet us at the hospital. Then I want you to go to Harry and Gin's and grab her bag that in her closet, I'm pretty sure it's purple-_purple, Ron_. Then you are going to quick apparate over to the Burrow and tell your mum, then she will handle everything else, so you can meet me at the hospital after that. Okay?" Hermione quickly said as she scoured the kitchen searching for her purse and her wand.

"Okay", Ron nodded, in awe of his wife and her emotional switch around. But what was he to expect. It was Hermione after all.

"Okay", Hermione nodded to him. Ron caught the quick smile. Instantly and silently, both realized that this moment in time was eerily reminiscent of those months in the woods, years ago now, but always seeming just like yesterday. It was a time when they lived on the edge and life was unpredictable: they were young and consumed with one worry. Life had been difficult then, but in a weird way, it had also been easier.

"Oi, about the birth a child here", Ginny groaned as another contraction swiftly hit her. Ron and Hermione broke the look.

"Sorry Gin, let's go" Hermione smiled as she moved from the counter and stood by Ginny's elbow. Ron went to the other side and the two of them supported Ginny over to the fireplace. Ron pointed his wand and expanded it, then Ginny and Hermione stepped in. "St. Mungo's" Hermione yelled, crystal clear.

As they left Ron jumped into action, doing exactly what Hermione told him to do.

"Excuse me, I have a witch in labour, here", Hermione said as she and Ginny touched ground. Flooing for a second time would have progressed Ginny's labour even further.

"Okay, come with me please", a mediwizard commanded. He led the two women as quickly as possible to a room. "And you are?" he asked as he looked at Hermione and began to wave his wand in very complicated pathways over Ginny.

"I'm her sister" Hermione said.

Despite her pain, Ginny looked up and smiled at Hermione.

"Okay, then let's have a baby", the mediwizard said, extremely too peppy for either of the girl's tastes.

It was nearly an hour later before Harry showed up with Ron in tow. Both looked frazzled and disorganized.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry they called me away and I tried to tell them no, but well, you know how it goes", Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine, you're here now, so get in here", Ginny thundered.

"Have fun Harry", Hermione laughed as she left the room, following Ron out for her moment of relief. As soon as she was out the door, Hermione began to gently examine the hand which Ginny had been crushin intermittently for the past hour.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he watched Hermione. The double tindre of his question was not missed.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine", she mumbled. "When are the others coming, did you tell your mum?" Hermione tried to change the subject.

"You told me didn't you. And she said that they would all wait at the house until they got word from us. Now, will you stop trying to avoid the question?"

"I'm fine, I've just been watching Ginny, and in a weird sort of detached way, I'm glad it's not me", Hermione finally said after a pause.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think so, oh, I don't know. Maybe if you give me another hour once we hit the worst of it", Hermione said as a particularly animalistic sound of pain came from Ginny's room.

Just that moment, Harry popped his head out of the room. "She wants you guys in here", he said. Hermione stood up and tugged on Ron's hand who had suddenly gone pale. Blood had never been his forte.

Ginny was covered in sweat and looked as far from happy as any person could be, yet her face managed to brighten slightly as the Hermione and Ron walked in. Hermione quickly moved next to Ginny on the opposite side of Harry, Ron moved to the farthest corner he could find and quickly conjured a chair to sit in. He didn't want any embarrassing moments if he passed out.

From that point, things progressed quickly and within the hour, the four adults were cooing to a perfectly healthy baby boy. The rest of the Weasley clan had arrived, and according to the appearance of the latest mediwizard, were all too eager to see the new arrival.

"So are you guys ready?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as everyone looked away from the baby for a moment.

"For what?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Harry shared a quick moment. "To be godparents", Ginny whispered as she ran her fingers through the shot of black hair on the baby's head.

"Really?", Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, who else would we ask", Harry said.

"Then absolutely, how could we say no?" Ron added as he clapped Harry on the back.

"So what's the name of our new godson?" Hermione asked.

"James Sirius", Harry smiled down at his son.

"That's a dangerous choice mate", Ron laughed.

"Especially with George for an uncle", Ginny smiled.

"My ear was burning", George joked as he burst his way through the door with his mother and father following closely behind. "Where's my nephew? I thought it was time for some wizards to join the brood."

"Oh, hush George, I just want to see my grandson", Mrs. Weasley admonished. As soon as she caught sight of Ginny holding the dark haired newborn, she burst into tears. "My-baby-has-a-baby", she cried.

Arthur was even beginning to shed a few tears. The family rapidly began to fill the room, but because who was contained, no mediwizard would dare interrupt.

"So what's the name?", someone asked in the overcrowded room.

"James Sirius Potter",

a/n: And so my favorite trio officially begins (see "Red Hair and Firewhiskey". Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thanks. Next chapter may possibly come out this weekend (I for once don't have work) so keep in tune.


	12. Turn to Face the Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Turn to Face the Change **

_August, 2004_

Four year old Victoire Weasley was not happy, and she couldn't place the source. What did she have to be unhappy about? She had her mum and dad who showered her with gifts, she had her best friend Teddy who allowed her to follow him around nearly everywhere she went. She had her baby cousins who grandmum Weasley let her play with whenever she wanted (she was even allowed to dress baby James up in her baby doll's dresses grandmum Weasley said as long as they didn't tell Aunt Ginny). But the perceptive four year old could feel her life changing around her.

Mummy and daddy had started acting differently around Christmas; Victoire remembered that. They seemed to want to be alone together more and daddy was always hugging mummy, and they gave each other very strange Christmas presents. Then, mummy began to get fat. At first, Victoire didn't notice it. But then one day, when Teddy was visiting their house, he told Victoire that her mum was getting fatter because there was a baby in her tummy. This of course, terrified the then three year old. It sounded like some sort of horrible magic that would put a baby in her mummy's belly, especially when the other babies in the family just appeared suddenly all clean and good-smelling except when they soiled their nappies.

Teddy tried to explain that this meant that Victoire would get a little sibling, a little Molly or Lucy or James that would live with her all the time; but to Victoire, that just meant sharing her parents and she was not into that.

Eventually, her mum and dad confirmed that Victoire was going to get a little brother or sister, which proved Teddy right. Victoire secretly hated when Teddy was proved right, which seemed to always be the case because he was older. Victoire didn't know how she felt about this development. Sure, having a little sister or brother who she could command and dress up at any time would be wonderful. It would be a lot of fun to have one of the soft, sweet smelling babies in the house. She always loved to play with the babies and hold them and run her fingers through their soft hair. When they slept, she liked to lift up their little eyelids so she could see the bright clear colors of their eyes. Victoire loved babies, but she didn't want to have to share her parents.

Her parents seemed so excited about the new baby. They would sit on the sofa in the living room while Victoire played in front of the fireplace with her toys. They would rub their hands on mummy's stomach and whisper sweet things to each. Her life seemed like a fairy tale: two parents who loved each other a lot in their little cottage overlooking the ocean with the whole world seeming to revolve around the tiny little cottage. But Victoire could feel everything changing around her, and her childish sense of wanting to hold on to the life she had just begged for life to not change.

_August 13, 2004_

Back for the summer, Charlie Wesley felt like he had been dropped into a madhouse. It had been a few years since he had come for a real reason, that is, other than for a wedding or to meet a new family member. But, his boss had insisted that he use his vacation which he had largely put off for a really long time. So Charlie had reluctantly returned to the Burrow upon Mrs. Wealey's insistence. He would have much preferred to just travel some more, perhaps even go to the states and meet up with some of his mates from there. Charlie had arrived at the beginning of the month, and he hadn't even been here two weeks before life felt different.

The Burrow Charlie remembered from his childhood had always been crowded and full of life, but now it was taken to a new level. There were grandchildren running and tottering through, pregnant women and new mothers sitting around the kitchen table drinking copious amounts of tea and his brothers were outside playing Quiddich. In the desert, life was quiet. Sure the dragons were kind of loud when they wanted to be, but the noise wings beating and screeching reptiles was nothing compared to the sound made by the entire Weasley family on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of the summer.

"Charlie, will you please come in here and help you're mum with setting the table," Mr. Weasley called from the kitchen doorway. Charlie sighed and moved from the hammock which he had been sitting in while he ruminated. _Who is coming over for dinner tonight?_ He thought as he left the warm sun and walked into the house. It probably wouldn't be Bill and Fleur, nor Ginny and Harry, probably not George and Angelina, was hardly ever Percy and Audrey, it would most likely be Hermione and Ron tonight. His parents must not have seen them in at least three days.

In all honesty, Charlie had never been able to understand his siblings' apparent need to be home all the time. When Charlie turned seventeen, he had left England and never really looked back except for the occasional obligatory visit. Family was important to him, but it was better to know they were there than to always be there. Charlie moved into the kitchen and started charming plates from the cupboards and directing them to the table.

"Make five settings please, dear," Mrs. Weasley instructed. _Hermione and Ron_ thought Charlie as he continued to set the table according to his mother's instructions. That was at least better, there would not be any tiny feet running around and making a mess or babies crying to be fed all night and begging for a nap once the sun went down. Charlie loved his nieces and nephews, but sometimes they would get on his nerves when they just became too much to handle. It only reaffirmed his belief that he never wanted to be a parent himself, but he would be content with just watching everyone else around him go through the motions of building a family and slowly saying good bye to their independence.

Mrs. Weasley continued cooking as Charlie sat at the table and tried to charm the napkins into interesting animal shapes. Once he became bored with that, he started to move the animal shaped napkins into lewd positions until Mrs. Weasley caught on and scolded him like he was a child. Finally, Hermione and Ron arrived. They came in and the family exchanged the obligatory hugs and greetings and "How was your week?"s and "How is everything going"s. The family had practically just sat down to eat when the fireplace began to light up a bright green. Bill's face appeared in the fireplace.

"We're at St. Mungo's. It's time, but it looks like it won't be too long now. Victoire is with her grandparents at home", he said. Charlie could feel the laughter coming from his voice. Mrs. Weasley got a huge smile on her face as she clapped her hands together. Mr. Weasley also started smiling. While Ron shot a quick worried glance at Hermione, but as soon as he saw the happy smile on her face, his own face began to mimic it. Charlie, who had never had the pleasure of being here for one of these flow messages (he typically just learned after the fact) could feel a blank resolution taking place on his face. He could deal with a wound on his body from a dragon burn, but he could not deal with what had always been termed since he was young as "female problems".

"Well, we might as well wait until we get a second call anyways. We didn't rush to the hospital right away for Lucy anyways", Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm glad you think so highly of us second borns", Charlie said.

The family gently laughed at his joke. Everyone was happy, a new addition was a joyous thing, but it was becoming more and more comfortable, even usual. Charlie couldn't help glancing at Ron and Hermione, the only Weasley family member besides himself to start procreating. Charlie would not consider himself particularly close with his younger brother, but he had heard indirectly from Bill about the troubles the young couple had had with conceiving.

It was so different for Charlie to be in such a different place in his life than any of siblings. The farthest thing from his mind was settling down and becoming a father, let alone settling down and getting married.

Charlie knew that his parents and the rest of his family had once entertained the idea that he was gay, but it was just hard to convince your family that you were more interested in dragons than in women, especially as a seventeen year old young man. Charlie had remembered the never ending awkward conversations.

"Can we eat, mum", Ron asked as he eyed the food hungrily. Mrs. Weasley tried to scold but could not keep the smile off her face as she permitted Ron to dig in. The party ate for a while, eating more than any other they should have just trying to pass the time.

Dinner finished quickly and soon, Bill's face was appearing in the fireplace again. "Another girl, Dominique, she's beautiful. You guys can come when you are ready", he said, and even though his mouth was obscured by the green flames, Charlie could hear his smile.

The family gathered and prepared to apparate to the hospital. Charlie was a little excited. He had never seen one of his nieces or nephews in the hospital. When they had arrived, they were to first to be there. Charlie was not sure if Bill had told anyone else, his brother had always been quite private.

Bill walked over to his brother. "I'm happy to see you here", he said to Charlie as he patted him on the back.

"Happy as I can to be here", Charlie laughed. He felt slightly uncomfortable in the hospital. St. Mungo's had recently been remodeled, after the excessive use it had received during the Second Wizarding War, life had finally seemed to calm down at St. Mungo's; and with the sort of baby boom they had been experience, the maternity wing had been one of the first parts to be remodeled. It was white and bright and very institutional: nothing that Charlie was used to or had ever liked.

"Tell me about it", Bill laughed. "Can you imagine that we were born in the Burrow? I guess life use to be so much simpler then."

"Ha ha, that is crazy when we think about it. So what's her name, your second born, bloody hell, I can't believe that, your second born", Charlie said.

"I think Fleur has finally decided on Dominique, really French, but it isn't that bad I guess", Bill said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Ready to meet her?"

"I guess now is better than never?" Charlie said.

Suddenly a small pink bundle was being forced into his arms. She was lovely and small with a tuft of light red hair and bright green eyes that didn't really focus yet. She stared into Charlie's face, almost as if she knew him, and within in moments, Charlie found himself falling in love with his small, perfect niece.

"What do you think?" Bill asked.

"She's perfect", Charlie said, he could feel his eyes welling with tears, and he was not ashamed. No, this, this child was not for him, he never wanted to be a parent, but seeing this new life, knowing all that his family had gone through so that this perfect little girl could be born in a world where she did not have to fear anything, it was quite amazing. Lives were changing, time was passing, people were evolving, but love endured no matter how much the family changed.

A/N: Sorry this was so long in coming, but starting college is a bit of a curve ball, plus finding a moment to write for fun is rare, but my second semester is a little easier, so hopefully I will update more. Hope you enjoy, just a little sweet chapter, the next chapter will have much more drama. Please review!


	13. Pain and Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Pain and Peace**

_August 21, 2004_

George Weasley had promised to be there for Angelina, and at times he was stellar at that job, but oftentimes he found himself here, walking to the local Muggle pub down the street from the joke shop. The pub was a shadier place than any which his family or friends would frequent, so he felt safe hiding here.

Angelina was at home sleeping most likely. She was so pregnant now that she slept all day and couldn't sleep all night. Her ankles were the size of a quaffle and she never seemed to be comfortable. The less comfortable she became, the more frightened George was.

George looked up to the sky. The stars were achingly clear and it was nights such as these that left him feeling lonelier than he could ever imagine. If George were more religious, perhaps when he looked at the night sky he wouldn't feel a crushing sense of loneliness, but maybe he could see some of his brother's laugh in the sparkling stars, some glimpse of what his future child would look like. Yet all George saw when he looked at the glimmering stars were the constellations his astronomy classes had taught him to recognize.

Anger filled his veins, anger at the loss of Fred. There was no one he wanted to talk to more about how afraid he was that his child was about to be born. Fred would understand why George did not feel equipped to become a father. Fred would understand why every time George looked at Angelina he felt guilty and fearful. Fred would understand.

George realized that he had been muttering Fred's name without thinking. Upon the realization, George could feel tears well up in his eyes, and to offset the outburst of emotion, George screamed at the sky. A part of him realized that any passerby would assume him to be drunk and crazy, perhaps he could even be arrested by the Muggle police if he wandered too far away from his pub. Suddenly, George wanted to be arrested, he wanted to mess up, he wanted to fuck up, he wanted to run. George made his way into the pub leaving the glaring night sky behind the door for the solace and warmth of the bar and alcohol.

Drowning himself in Muggle alcohol which reeked and burned more than anything he had ever drank in his life. The pain of the pungent liquid sliding down his throat was strangely comforting. Isolating himself from his family seemed to be the only way that he could feel safe.

After spending all the money in his pockets, George begrudgingly left the safety of his bar and made his way outside. The night sky was gone, replaced by a subtle purpling far away in the East. A new day was beginning. George was a day closer to becoming a father.

The uncertainty as to when his life would completely change was the most worrisome part to George. For the first time in his life, he wanted a schedule and a definite plan telling him when his independence would be robbed.

George realized that he had been walking without realizing where he was going. He found himself back in Diagon Alley wondering the streets. His neighbors had become use to seeing George Weasley up early in the morning walking around. Unbeknownst to them, he had not slept. As the rest of the world began their day, George usually finished his.

Arriving back at the steps of his joke shop, George saw an angry Charlie waiting for him on the stoop.

"Where have you been, Georgie?" Charlie demanded spitting out George's childhood nickname in the most scathing way possible.

"I was out Charlie, and what does it matter to you?"

"Angelina went into labor while you were out. She's been at St. Mungo's for hours and all of us have been out looking for you. Mum thinks you are dead," Charlie huffed back.

"Bollocks," George hissed under his breath. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and tried to push past his brother into his shop.

"You're wasted," Charlie commented as the waft of alcohol rolled off his brother. Charlie allowed George to past through him, but he followed his brother into his flat. "You need to get yourself together and get to the hospital, now," Charlie commanded again.

There was nothing George wanted to do. He wanted to take his clothes off and crawl into bed. Ignoring his brother, George walked into the bathroom and began to take his shirt off. Charlie followed George into the bathroom. "Oi, some privacy please, big brother," George slurred.

"I don't think so. What is wrong with you? Why aren't you at that hospital waiting for you kid to be born? Your sitting here, alone in your apartment getting drunk off your arse wallowing."

"And why shouldn't I be wallowing. I am about to have my whole life ripped away from me. You don't understand Charlie. You get to live your life and do whatever you want. No responsibility, no accountability. You don't have a kid and girl waiting at home for you. You get to live every moment for yourself. And, fuck it, Charlie! I miss Fred. I miss my best friend. I want him to meet my kid, I want him to know them. And he's not here, and it hurts more than I can ever say. And I'm afraid that this fucking pain is going to stop me from being a good father." George collapsed on the ground and put his head between his knees. "I think I'm going to be sick," he mumbled.

Charlie silently handed his brother the waste basket and turned away as the contents of his stomach emptied. Charlie kneeled next to his brother and steadied himself by placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We all miss Fred. We all wish he was here to see these events, to meet his nieces and nephews and to go to weddings and all that other shit. But he's not George, and you can't let that stop you from living your life." Charlie could feel George's shoulders heaving with sobs.

Both the men ignored the tears. Charlie waited patiently until he could no longer feel his knees. Yet he continued to sit next to his brother. "Can you grab me some clean clothes from the burrow. I need to go wait for my kid to get here," George finally said. Obediently, Charlie got up and grabbed some fresh things for his brother. George eased himself up from the bathroom floor. He turned the faucet and splashed icy water onto his face, fixed his hair, and attempted to assume the visage of a sober father-to-be. No matter how often he looked in the mirror, George still saw Fred's face. Often it crushed him, but today it gave him strength to face the day. George dressed in the clothes that Charlie handed him. George resolutely stood, and the two brothers left the flat and apparated to the hospital without further conversation.

XXX

The sharp sting of Mrs. Weasley's hand left a lasting imprint of heat on George's cheek. It was unusual for Mrs. Weasley to slap her children, but George towered over his mother with her red mark as evidence of her anger. Charlie pulled his mother away from George. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"Mum, he's here now and that's all that matters." Charlie said as he physically restrained his mother.

"No it's not. She doesn't even want you in the room. She may not even want you in her life. These are not the moments you miss, George Weasley." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"I know mum," George mumbled miserably. He pushed past his mother and brother's struggling forms and sat with the rest of his family in the waiting room. He noticed that Angelina's parents were missing, and assumed that they were in the delivery room with her. Knowing Angelina, George knew that if she did not want him in the room, then she would stick to her word.

George did not make eye contact with his siblings who filled the room. He simply studied his trainers intensely and rubbed his hands nervously along his thighs.

After what seemed like much too short a time to George Mr. Johnson's dark, beaming face emerged from down the hallway. "A boy," he announced. Smiles and congratulations erupted among the members of the Weasley family. Mr. Johnson's gaze locked on George. "We'll give you three a moment alone," he said quietly. George nodded silently and followed Mr. Johnson to Angelina's room. With a silent look, Mrs. Johnson left her daughter's side and George took her place.

"I'm so sorry, Angie," George began.

Angelina cut him off. "Look at our son, George. Look at him and promise me that you will always be here for him and love him as much as I do. If you can do that, then we will be okay, we will always be okay." As she spoke, Angelina removed the tiny bundle from her chest and raised the infant up towards George. He rested the tiny bundle in the crook of his arm. He felt the warmth emanating from his son's body and it filled him with a protectiveness, content, and love that words could not do justice.

"Fred," George whispered.

"What?" Angelina asked softly as she smiled at George.

"His name is Fred," George said. He examined the tight dark curls on his son's head, his perfectly smooth caramel colored skin. George leaned down and kissed his son's forehead tenderly. The boy's eyes fluttered and a sigh emerged. The hopefulness of new life filled George with a renowned sense of calm. Fred did not look like his namesake in the least, but George felt potential in the weight of his son's small body. Fred could never be replaced, but this boy could wield his name.

"If you say so," Angelina said. "Go introduce Fred to your family," she commanded as she laid her head back on her pillow.

George silently left Angelina's room and carried his son down the hallway. "Everyone, meet Fred," he announced as he entered the waiting room. George saw tears in his mother's eyes as she approached him and the baby. Fred was passed around lovingly to his aunts and uncles.

Later, once everyone had left and Angelina was sleeping peacefully in her bed, George rocked his son gently as he listened to the soft breathing of her mother. "Little man, I promise to love you always, to never ask you to be someone you're not. I want nothing but happiness for you. And Fred, I promise I'm going to marry your mum." George whispered into the baby's hair as he rocked him gently.

George was happy and at peace. As he held Fred, he felt as if his life was once again complete.

a/n: I truly apologize for not writing for so long; however, I promise that I am alive and I have rediscovered my stride. Hopefully, my writing has improved and it is my goal to finish this story as quickly as possible so I may move on to other interests and fandoms, so please keep reading and if you have any recommendations for new fandoms to explore that you would like me to write about, do not hesitate to PM me. Thank you so much for sticking with this story despite the long hiatus, I promise it will never be as long again.


	14. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Perfect**

_October 2004_

George rocked Fred in his arms and stared adoringly at his sons closed eyes. It had taken hours, but George had finally coaxed the infant into sleep. George placed Fred in the dresser drawer that had been lovingly filled with blankets. George heard a gentle tap on the door.

"Come in," he said as he shoved his arms into his dress robes. He turned towards the mirror and began to adjust the undershirt and bow tie as Bill walked in.

"You almost ready mate?" Bill asked quietly when he noticed the sleeping baby in the dresser drawer.

"I think so right. It's too late to back out now," George smiled as he looked at his son.

"Oi, look what I coaxed the lovely barmaid to give me," Charlie said as he popped into the room and held up a bottle of firewhiskey triumphantly.

"Yeah, me using my 'I helped to boy who saved the wizarding world' charm had nothing to do with that at all," Ron grumbled as he followed his brother into the room. With the increased commotion Fred began to make unhappy noises from his drawer. Ron wordlessly walked over and picked up his nephew.

"I need a big drink of that firewhiskey," Harry said as he followed his brother in laws into the now much too small room. "I am apparently on babysitting duty once the women are done cooing over my son," Harry said with a good natured sigh.

Percy eventually made his way into the room and took Fred from his brother. The men polished off a good portion of the firewhiskey when Hermione poked her head into the room. "Okay, who is ready to get married?" she asked, quiet chipper.

"I guess that would be me," George smiled as he rubbed his upper legs and stood up. Fred was passed off to Harry and his brothers began to exit the room. "Oi, Ron, hold back for a second will you?" George asked.

Looking at his brother inquisitively, Ron stood back and let his brothers pass him. "What's up?"

"Do you minding standing up there next to me during the ceremony? You've really been there for me and Angie these past few months. You and Hermione have helped out so much with the baby and the shop and just making sure that Angelina and I didn't murder each other in fits of sleep deprivation, and that really has not gone unnoticed. I'm grateful to you little brother, more than you could ever know," George finished in one long breath.

"You had me at the beginning George. You didn't have to go and get all mushy on me," Ron laughed as he punched George gently in the upper arm. "Let's go get you married before you get any sappier," Ron laughed as he led his brother out through the room.

George and Ron made their way to the front of the magically heated tent that dominated most of the Burrow's back yard. George felt so loved as he walked through the rows in the tent. Nearly every person he had ever met sat in the seats. Lee Jordan sat as close to the front as he could manage with the bulk of the Weasley family commandeering many seats. As George passed Lee, he made an obscene gesture and it took a good deal of George's slightly buzzed effort to not laugh at his best mate from school.

George and Ron took their spots at the head of the church. George smiled at his mother as she walked down the aisle and took her spot. She was beaming. As helpful as Ron had been to George, his mother had been even more so. Doing most of the wedding planning had taken a huge amount of pressure off Angelina, and the two had grown exponentially closer becoming what George could only describe as frighteningly close.

Music began to play and George could feel nervousness spring up through his toes. He began to bounce on the balls of his feet as every head in the tent swiveled towards the back. George was about to marry the mother of his child, his best friend, and the love of his life. Angelina looked beautiful, yet George's eyes immediately went to her midsection. There, inside his beautiful soon to be wife was growing their next child. Angelina had told George just last week, and she was very early along. Yet George found it mesmerizing, they were commemorating their love with both their children ready. Nobody else knew, and it was a beautiful, joyous secret that the two shared. Angelina beamed at George, radiance exuding from her every pore.

The ceremony was short and sweet and (unfortunately for George) joke free. Chairs were magically stacked and the ceremony space was quickly converted into the reception area in front of everyone's eyes. Food was served and music played. George shook what felt like thousands of hands, but he could not take his eyes of Angelina no matter where she was. She politely declined alcoholic drinks and drank apple juice from a champagne flute. Any evidence of morning sickness, which George knew for a fact she had experienced all last week, was magically erased. Every once in a while, Angelina would shoot a smile and eye roll George's way. They were constantly separated by their beloved guests, but George wanted to do was hold her in his arms and feel her warmth and kiss her lips and never let her and their children go.

As George found himself in a one way heated conversation with a mysterious red headed elderly man, Angelina brushed by him. "Excuse me sir, but may I borrow my husband for our first dance together," Angelina said politely to the curious man.

Silently, George took Angelina's outstretched hand and followed her towards the dance floor. George was mesmerized by the sway of her hips and had the unsettling feeling that he was probably puppy dog faced and slack jawed. Yet in this moment, George could care what his friends and family thought about him. Angelina spun around and nestled her head in-between George's soldier and neck. "After this dance, we are going to disappear to a closet in the burrow for a quickie," Angelina whispered into his ear. Beaming, George anticipated the ending of the song.

"Hello darling," George smiled as he stared down at Angelina. The cramped and dark space allowed him to be smack up against her. "And hello baby," George said as he kneeled down and kissed Angelina's abdomen. George bent down even further and lifted up Angelina's white skirt. He pulled the skirt over her thighs and up to her belly button. He stood, holding her skirt up by leaning against her. He suckled her neck and then trailed kisses along her jawline until he reached her mouth. Angelina's hands wound up in his hair which he had let grow slightly shaggier for the wedding to cover his missing ear. Her fingers laced through the vibrant red, then she grabbed his neck and crushed his lips even harder against hers.

"George, I want you so bad right now," she breathed into his ears. She allowed her hands to slide down his back and over his bum until she trailed her fingers around his belt and began to undo the front clasp. As Angelina release George from his trousers, he manipulated Angelina's skirts with great difficulty, but then he was in her and he moved quickly. Tension and love poured of him as they moved together as one. Their breathing increased and George felt Angelina shudder and collapse into his arms. With his own orgasm, George leaned against the closet wall and allowed Angelina to fall on top of him.

"You make me so happy," Angelina whispered into George's ear. The two began to straighten up with a good deal of difficulty. George helped Angelina with her large skirt, and Angelina did the best that she could with straightening up George's hair. "Let's get back out there. I promised you dad a dance."

Beaming the newly married couple left the closet and made their way back into the tent, their family and friends none the wiser. After the cake was cut, someone placed baby Fred into George's arms, and as his son nestled against his chest, George could feel Angelina's arms encircle his waist. The moment was perfect.


	15. Silver Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Silver Bells**

_December 24, 2004 _

Mrs. Weasley was perhaps most excited for this Christmas. Her family had grown so much within the last few years, and now for the first time in a long time, all of her children and all of her grandchildren would be staying with the Weasleys.

For their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary, Mrs. Weasley's sons had renovated the Burrow. Now with enough rooms for each of her children to stay as well as a large space for all the children to sleep together, Mrs. Weasley's home had become the bonafide hub of the holidays.

Percy and the girls had been first to arrive. Molly and Lucy were so close in age that at times they seemed like twins. The two girls were the calmest and best behaved of her grandchildren, and Molly loved to have them in the house because they wanted to help with the cooking and cleaning all the time. Percy and Audrey were also extremely helpful. As Molly stood in her kitchen peeling potatoes and preparing a stew, Percy was alphabetizing the books in the sitting area.

"Oi, mum. Do you have anyone to spare to offer a hand?" Bill called from the doorway. Mrs. Weasley turned away from her potatoes and walked with her skipping granddaughters to help her eldest son. Bill was weighed down with a plethora of wrapped packages and a squirming one year old.

"Uncle Bill!" Molly and Lucy shouted as the quickly took presents from their uncles arms.

"Look at this beautiful baby girl," Molly cooed as she took Dominique from her son's arms. She calmed the squirming girl and settled her on her hip.

Arthur Weasley, disrupted from his tinkering by the sound in the kitchen made his way over to his son. Fleur made her way to the door holding the newborn infant and Victoire's hand. The four year old beamed and ran over to her grandfather.

"Grandpa," Victoire cried as she jumped into his arms.

Overwhelmed with noise and grandchildren, the foyer quickly filled and Molly expertly corralled her family into the kitchen. Resuming cooking dinner, the family settled into easy conversation as Fleur nursed the infant Louis.

Charlie, George, and Angelina were next to arrive with baby Fred in his uncle's arms. Audrey set up the large play pen in the corner of the kitchen, and happy babies could be heard as the women continued to cook dinner and the men had gone off somewhere to find the Christmas tree.

"Mum," Ginny's voice rang out from the doorway. She quickly placed baby James in the play pen and began to hug her family members. Teddy ran out from under his godfather's legs and quickly ran in search for Victoire. Teddy's grandmother had graciously allowed Teddy to spend Christmas with the Weasley's while she traveled to France to see her sister.

Ginny and Angelina began to talk excitedly about a recent quiddich game while Harry began stacking the numerous packages under in a corner of the sitting room.

Molly's house was full to the brim, a fire was roaring, and the holidays were in full swing. Celestina Warbeck warbled from somewhere in the house. Butterbeer flowed easily.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and slipped his arm around Molly's waist. Molly still felt so safe and secure with him, even after forty years of being together. This family that they had created was so beautiful and numerous. At times it still amazed Molly that thirty five years ago, it had only been her and Arthur.

_The tiny flat was suffocating. The new baby cooed from his bassinet. Molly picked him up and clutched him closely to his chest. _

_She hated these moments, she hated waiting nervously for Arthur to come home. Every time that he left any more, she feared that it would be the last time that she would see him. _

_Christmas did not feel like Christmas this year. Here it was, their second Christmas Eve as a married couple and their son's first Christmas, and Arthur had to be out saving the world. _

_As the snow shifted on the roof of the flat, Molly had to remind herself that she was in no danger. The extent of the protective charms on the flat would protect her from anything. Yet the same charms that kept everyone out also kept her and Bill in. _

_Molly slumped on the couch and she played with Bill's wisps of red hair. He looked so much like his father already. At times it shocked and surprised Molly how much she loved her son. She had thought that all the love she had in the world had been poured into Arthur, but the moment that her son was born, it was if her heart had expanded to make more room for the infant boy. _

Mrs. Weasley's reminiscing was interrupted as the door burst open again. A young chorus of "Uncle Ron is here," reverberated throughout the house. Mrs. Weasley watched with a huge smile as her youngest son was swarmed by tiny bodies. Hermione glided past her husband and the children and greeted her mother in law. Hermione then picked up James and rocked him in her arms.

A pang shot through Mrs. Weasley's chest as she watched Hermione and Ron interact so easily with the kids. Just last month, Hermione had finally confessed to Mrs. Weasley that she and Ron were struggling to conceive. Mrs. Weasley had armed Hermione with a series of potions that were supposed to help and had held her daughter-in-law as she cried in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

Mrs. Weasley moved over to Hermione and rubbed her back as Hermione rocked James gently. Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley squeezed her daughter-in-law's shoulder.

"Oi, get off you little buggers," Ron roared jokingly as he tried to walk forward as little bodies clutched his legs. "I'm hungry," he grumbled, less jokingly but still good naturedly.

"It's almost ready Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said as she rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

George set the table and Fleur and Audrey helped Mrs. Weasley fill the serving dishes. Mr. Weasley and Charlie found extra chairs to set around the table. The kids who could ran around the kitchen as parents shouted for them to stop fooling around. Finally, Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone to be seated around the table.

Toasts were made and drinks were poured out. The meal began happily and as the family transitioned into desert, George tapped his glass and stood.

"Oi family, we have some news," he started, but he did not get the chance to finish. Mrs. Weasley had already jumped up and rushed around the table to congratulate Angelina and began asking her how far along she was. Congratulations were thrown around the table, and eventually the chattering calmness settled again.

Ron was blushing in his chair and he finally stood up as well. "As per usual, George stole my thunder, but Hermione and I have news too," Ron said.

There was silence at the table, the family unsure as to the nature of the news. Hermione finally broke the awkward silence as Ron sat slowly back in his chair. "You can all celebrate, I'm pregnant too," Hermione said with a smile. The screech elicited from Mrs. Weasley was enough to shake the Burrow. She ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself as she resettled in her chair: two new babies next year. She was so excited and happy for both her sons, well for all her sons truly; however, she was especially happy that Ron would finally be a father.

The room was never quiet as the conversation flowed effortlessly from the family.

Mrs. Weasley smiled across the table to Mr. Weasley. Arthur beamed back as Molly.

_There was a knocking on the door. Molly set Bill down in his bassinet and moved to the door. _

"_Molly Wobbles, it's me," she heard Arthur say on the other side of the door. Asking for the password which he quickly provided, she let him in. She gasped as his face emerged through the door. _

"_Arthur, what happened?" Molly demanded as she took in deep cuts on his face. She noticed he walked with a limp as he shuffled forward to the couch. _

"_It's nothing Molly. It was just a little scuffle outside of headquarters. I'll be okay."_

"_Oh Arthur," Molly sighed as she walked to the book shelf and looked for her book on healing charms. She moved over to the couch as she opened the book and searched for her wand in one of her many pockets. Before she could find her wand, Arthur grabbed Molly and pulled her down, placing a large kiss on the top of her head. _

"_I love you so much Molly," he whispered. _

Arthur stood up from the table, clearly wanting to move over to Molly. However, as he stood he turned very pale, and several members of the family screamed as Arthur collapsed next to the table.


	16. Dark Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Dark Mark**

_January 2005 _

Hermione sat at her desk and moaned as she once again had to charm her wastepaper basket to speed across the room towards her. Her morning sickness should have let up by now—she had just passed three months—but it was still worse than ever. She sighed as the contents of her stomach emptied into the bin, then she magicked the contents away.

Mr. Weasley had been released from St. Mungo's a week after his collapse: he had had a minor stroke, but was okay now; however, that did not alleviate any of the worry that permeated the family. Hermione felt bad for the children because Christmas had been unusual this year: they had not had the normal Weasley Christmas. All the adults were extremely worried and Mrs. Weasley had been prone to spontaneous bits of tears as well as spontaneous bouts of laughter.

Hermione sighed again as the bin flew across the room. This had to end soon, it just had too.

She heard a gentle knocking on her door.

"Come in," she moaned as her wastepaper basket flew back to its place.

"Oi, Hermione. You still aren't feeling better," Harry asked from the doorway. Hermione sent him a scathing look and he continued, nonplussed. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch today. Ginny is coming in with the baby, I figured you could call Ron and we could make a day out of it."

"That sounds good, I'll give send him a quick owl." Harry turned to leave but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, when do you think things will get back to normal?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he sat down in the chair in front of Hermione's desk. "I don't know. Do you remember how long it took Mrs. Weasley to calm down after the snake attack? Maybe she still hasn't overcome that. I want things to be back to normal too Hermione, but I don't know if they ever will."

"But Harry, he is okay now. We just need to get back to life and get back to being happy. This sort of thing happens to people all the time. Families get over it and move past it and focus on the happy things in life."

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione. You can't force the Weasleys into doing anything. You and I know that better than most. You just have to hang in there, and keep that niece or nephew of mine happy and healthy." Harry said as he patted Hermione's shoulder and got up to leave. Hermione watched his retreating back with a scowl.

It was easy for him to say, but he was not throwing up nine times a day while the rest of the family could not calm down they were so worried about Mr. Weasley.

Hermione turned in her desk and went to her filing cabinet. Her new position in Magical Law Enforcement was more demanding. She had received the promotion shortly after finding out she was pregnant, and Ron had urged her to wait to change positions. He insisted that he made enough now working with George and that she could take time off if she wanted. Yet, Hermione could not bring herself to do it. She needed to work, she needed to have the perfect husband, and she needed to have the perfect baby— she needed to have it all.

She had only recently moved into her office and she felt as if everything was extremely unorganized. Her predecessor had been a haphazard old wizard who had had many accidents on the job and was finally asked to retire. Hermione continued to stack files and reorganize folders. She created new labels in her tidy handwriting. The organizing was calming her and her violent stomach.

Her tiny silver cell phone on her desk rang.

After years of begging, Hermione's parents had finally convinced her to buy a cell phone. Her parents were the only people with whom she communicated, but it was nevertheless more convenient to be able to talk to them. In recent years, the Ministry of Magic had made their headquarters more Muggle-technology friendly per the request of many Muggle-borns whose lives still hung partly in the wizarding world and partly in the Muggle world. Before his retirement after his stroke, Mr. Weasley had been tinkering with a computer system that involved a tantalizing mix between technology and magic.

Hermione picked up the cell phone. "Hello mum. How are you today?" Hermione had a great relationship with her parents, but at times it was strained because most of her life was with the Weasleys.

"I'm good dear. How are you?"

"I've been better. This morning sickness should have let up by now, shouldn't it have, mum?"

"Maybe. But maybe if you saw a real doctor instead of the witch doctor that Ron has you going to, you would have a better answer." Hermione sighed as her mother launched into another one of her lectures on the benefits of a Muggle doctor over her physician at St. Mungo's.

Hermione understood why her mother would feel this way, she was a dentist after all, but Hermione just wished that she would not call and tell her everything she was doing wrong with this pregnancy every day.

"Yes mum, I love you too. I have a meeting to run to so I will talk to you later," Hermione finally said as her mum winded down. Hermione clicked the phone closed and settled back in her desk. She reached for a bit of parchment and proceeded to write a quick note to Ron.

_Dearest Ron, _

_Harry wants us to grab lunch with Ginny and the baby today. I think Diagon Alley would be the best because I don't want to Floo anywhere. Write back if you can make it, if I don't hear from you I'll tell Harry that you won't be there. _

_Love, Hermione_

She pushed herself away from her desk and left her office and began to make her way to the owl office. Hermione still felt slightly queasy although there was nothing left in her stomach. She continued to feel dizzy too. She knew that she had begged to become pregnant for so long, but now that she was, she realized how miserable she was. How had Audrey gone through this twice? How had Fleur and Angelina managed to always looking glowy whenever Hermione saw them? How had Ginny appeared to always have loads of energy? Hermione was feeling more and more like a failure next to her sister-in-laws.

Finally reaching the owl office, Hermione instructed the pimply young teenager send the owl to the Twins' shop. As she made her way back to her desk and passed the Auror office, Hermione witnessed an unusual flurry of action.

Gawain Robards, current head of the office rushed out and bumped into Hermione. "Oh perfect, Hermione, we need you to come to a site with us as soon as possible. Can you be ready to go in five? I'll have Harry run down to your office and get you?"

Hermione nodded her agreement and rushed back to her office. She grabbed supplies and put them in a bag and waited for Harry to come get her.

He banged on her door and came in without permission. "Is everything alright?" Hermione asked when she saw his face. His expression was somewhere in-between fear and anger.

"There was a dark mark placed over a wizard house just outside of Bristol. We don't know if it means anything serious or if it is just some idiot playing a trick. Either way, we need you there to hash out the legal steps that need to be taken," Harry said in one quick breath as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Alright, let's go then," Hermione said as she and Harry made their way out of the office and out of Ministry headquarters to apparate to the location.

As soon as Hermione approached the house, her heart jumped up to her chest. The looming Dark Mark was bright and apparent in the cloudy Bristol sky. Its leering skull face with the snake extending from the skull's mouth over and over again sent chills of fear through her spine. Hermione thought she would never have to encounter this apparition again. She thought all the pain and suffering that she and her family and the rest of the world had gone through during the Second Wizarding War would eradicate this mark from anyone's mind: either side of the war should have never wanted to see this again.

Hermione turned to Harry and noticed that his face had gone pale. "It's okay. We'll figure this out," she said as she rubbed her hand assuredly up and down his back. Aurors swarmed the house. Harry went to join his team and Hermione quickly found herself alone outside staring at the mark in the sky.

One of the Aurors walked over to her after the house had been cleared and told her that there were no dead bodies, nor did it appear that the house had been lived in for a long time. They were calling in the Cursed Objects Team to see if there was something in the house that could have been disturbed that would trigger the Dark Mark. Hermione could feel herself take a calming sigh of relief.

The tension and sharp pangs of worry in her stomach began to subside. She felt so much better.

Harry made his way over to her, a look of relief on his face, but as he got closer, his face turned to horror.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," Harry said as he jogged the last few feet that separated them.

Hermione looked down. She did not see any blood on her arms or her blazer and top. Then with horror she looked down and saw a trail of blood on the leg of her jeans. She felt more tightening in her abdomen and now recognized it for what it was: an agonizingly painful cramp. As the pain shuddered throughout her body, her vision began to go dark.

XXX

Blinking back a confusing fog, harsh lights and white walls came into view. Hermione could not figure out where she was, she could not remember how she had gotten there, nor could she call to mind what she had been doing beforehand. She tried to push herself off the very soft bed upon which she was sitting, but found that she was too sore. Instead, she tried to blink back the fogginess that was in her eyes.

As her surroundings became clearer, she noticed Ron sitting in a chair next to her. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her surroundings emerged as the interior of a St. Mungo's hospital room. Her heart began to pound faster. Why was she here?

"Ron," she whispered through scratchy voice. In a moment she could feel his hand surrounding hers. He places a kiss on her forehead as he smoothed out her hair.

"Hermione, I'm here. You're going to be okay. Oh thank Merlin, you're going to be okay," he whispered as he kissed more parts of her faces. She could hear tears in his voice.

"Ron, what happened? Why I am in the hospital?" she asked. Her mind was still foggy and she could not remember what she had been doing before she woke up. Then her mind began to clear as her breathing quickened. "Ron, what happened to the baby?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

Tears flowing now, Ron could barely manage to speak. "Miscarriage. We lost our baby," he said in a deadpan.

Hermione could feel him watching her closely. She froze for a moment. She could not allow her mind to think. Her memory was quickly coming back. She had been complaining of morning sickness, she had wanted nothing more than to not be pregnant. And now she was. Had she caused this by wishing her pregnancy away? Had it been her fault because she had not listened to her mum and gone to a real doctor? The beginning of her pregnancy had been so miserable that she had not even got to enjoy it yet, but she had loved her child. She had loved her baby as soon as she knew she was pregnant. And now that baby was gone, ripped away from her in a wave of blood and pain. She could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes. Unashamed, the let them fall.

"Ron," she choked, "I'm so sorry." She broke down into his chest. He could feel her sobs racking his body just as she could feel his shuddering breaths and she pressed her face into him.

How could this be happening to Hermione? They had waited so long to just get pregnant and now they had to deal with this. Ron felt immeasurable pain for his young wife, but he was also hurting too.

"I'm going to go tell everyone that you are awake," Ron said gruffly as he pushed up off Hermione and roughly brushed tears out of his eyes.

"I don't want to see them," Hermione whispered. She could not look at Ron. She had lost their baby, she had wished it away. Their child was gone because of her.

Ron searched her familiar face, but without her eyes he could not tell what she was thinking. He was struggling so much, but he wanted to be there for Hermione. He shrugged his soldiers and turned to leave the room. He did not want to leave her alone, but he could not think of anyone that she would want to be with.

Ron walked down the hallway to meet his family. He had not told them yet that the baby was gone. Harry had only told them all that there had been a situation at work and Hermione had been taken to St. Mungo's.

_Ron had been stacking horrific smelling potions in the joke shop. A new shipment had just come in that morning and Ron had been doing his least favorite thing all day: taking inventory. George had stepped upstairs to the flat for a moment to help Angelina with the baby so that she could take a quick shower. _

_Ron thought about when his baby would arrive. Then he became a bit worried because he was sure that he would not be able to convince Hermione to stay home very long and watch the baby. Ron thought about talking to George about taking some time off so that he could take care of the baby more. Or mum would probably be willing to babysit. Ron let his mind wander as his arms grew tired from lifting the smelly and increasingly heavy boxes. _

"_Mr. Weasley, there is a letter out front for you," called Greta, the young German witch who worked the shop. _

"_Alright, I'll be out there in a moment," Ron called back as he stacked the last two boxes and then dusted off his hands. He walked to the front of the shop and picked up the letter that Greta indicated was his. He recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately. He read her note and quickly searched for a clean piece of parchment to write her back. As he searched out a quill the fireplace turned a bright green. Ron saw Harry's face emerge. _

"_Ron," Harry's disembodied head shouted harshly. _

"_Oi, I'm right here Harry, is everything okay?" Ron asked as he walked around the counter towards the fireplace. _

"_Ron, you need to meet me at St. Mungo's. Something happened to Hermione and they aren't telling me anything until you get here. I've got to go, come quickly," Harry ordered as the fireplace went dark. _

_Ron's heart sank. "Greta," he shouted harsher than he meant to. "Get down here. I have to run to St. Mungo's. You'll be alone for a little bit. Tell George when I get back that Hermione had to go to the hospital." Ron did not even wait for a reply, he grabbed his jacket from a hook behind the counter and ran out the door to apparate to the hospital. _

_When in search for a bit to eat after waiting several hours for Hermione to wake up, Ron had exited towards the waiting room and had been met by Ginny, Harry, George, and his mum. Seeing them, he had immediately broken down and told them about the baby being lost and that Hermione was still not awake. It had been one of the most painful conversations with his family he had ever had, but he had felt better knowing that they were waiting for him. _

As Ron walked down the hallway, he made a list in his mind of the things he would have to take care of before Hermione came home. Ever eager and prepared, Hermione had purchased a crib with some of the money they had received for Christmas. Just the other day, her mum had sent Ron and Hermione a package of baby's clothes. Ron realized he would have to call the Granger's and let them know, but he had no idea where Hermione's cell thingy had gone, let alone how to use it.

Ron could feel another bout of tears coming, but he forced them away as he rounded the corner and saw even more of his family. Bill and Charlie, who was still in town because of Mr. Weasley's stroke had arrived, as well as Angelina. Ron could not help staring at Angelina whose pregnant belly was hardly visible under her thick and oversized jumper. But he could see it and he knew it was there: Angelina's second baby was growing safely in his or her mum's tummy, and Ron and Hermione's baby had what—ceased to exist, disappeared, died? He did not even know what the word was.

"She awake," Ron said as he pushed back another wave of tears. "She's okay and awake." He repeated the phrase over and over in his mind after he said it aloud. He just needed to remind himself that Hermione and he were both okay, and that was all that really mattered. The could try again, they could always try again as long as there was the two of them. They just had to get through this dark time, realign themselves, and reaffirm their love. They would be fine they would always be fine.


	17. Sunshine and Rain Drops

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Sunshine and Rain Drops **__

_January 2005_

"Does she want to see anyone, Ron?" Ginny asked from her seat next to Harry's arm.

"What?" Ron asked. He had zoned off again and had not been paying attention to his family. Harry watched his best friend closely, deeply concerned for his mental well-being.

"Hermione. You said she is awake, so does she want to see anybody?" Ginny repeated her question kindly.

"No, she doesn't want to see anyone yet," Ron said as he looked around and racked his hand through his hair. Mrs. Weasley silently came up and hugged her youngest son in a bone breaking grip. Mr. Weasley must have still been at home, not well enough to travel. Ron automatically wrapped his arms around his mother, but it was not a genuine hug. Mrs. Weasley released him and looked at him carefully.

"It will all be all right, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said just loud enough for him to hear. "This happens to a lot of people, and she will be okay. Hermione is fighter and she would never let something like this bring her down."

Ron nodded his head. He heard his mother and he trusted her, but right now he could not see a time in the future when everything would be normal again, at least, not without a lot of hard work and soul searching on Ron and Hermione's parts.

"Oi, Ron, you look hungry. Let's go get something to eat," Harry said, standing up and walking away from Ginny. He sent her a meaningful look which she took to mean that she should stay and keep her family in the waiting room.

Ron waited for Harry to meet him at the end of the hall and the two went off in search of a food cart.

"God, Harry, what am I going to do?" Ron asked as he let some tears fall in front of his friend. There was no holding anything back when you had spent months camping in the woods chasing a mass murderer together.

Harry put his arm around Ron and captured him in a manly hug. "You will get through this, I know that the both of you will get through this. Life has a way of working out for us in the end," Harry said as released Ron from his hug.

"You didn't see her face Harry, you didn't see how pale and small she looks in that bed, you didn't watch her shut down as soon as I told her that she miscarried. You didn't stay up with her late at night holding her as she cried because she didn't have a baby yet or because we weren't pregnant yet. You haven't seen any of that Harry, and I don't know if she can get through that. This baby thing goes deeper than either of us can understand. Harry, I'm afraid I might loser her after this." Ron felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had finally told someone everything that had been going on.

Harry stared at Ron for a moment. "Let's get you some food," he said as he turned. Sometimes being there for Ron meant just listening to him. Harry could not think of a way to solve his friend's issues, but he knew that by being there, he was making all the difference.

XXX

"Knock, knock," Ginny whispered as the gently opened the hospital room door.

"I told Ron I didn't want any visitors," Hermione said in a monotone.

"I know, that's why I didn't bring anyone with me. The boys went to go get food and I think I finally convinced mum to head home with everyone else." Ginny said as she walked over to the bed and sat down in the seat that had previously been occupied by Ron.

"Everyone didn't have to come. We would have seen them when we got home," Hermione lamented as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"They wanted to come, they wanted to make sure that you and Ron were okay. That's what my mum does. Is there anything I can do for you though?"

"You could leave me alone," Hermione said harshly.

"Well, you are going to have to get over that one because that is not what we are doing. I'm here for you, physically and emotionally, and you just have to get used to that," Ginny said as she placed her hand over Hermione's.

Hermione could feel the tears begin to fall again. Her body began to shake with ugly sobs. She was in so much indescribably pain. She knew that Ginny would not be able to empathize and she did not want to talk to her about it.

Ginny wordlessly got up from her seat and wrapped Hermione in a tight hug. "I'm here for you, Hermione. I'm here for you."

Hermione could not stop sobbing. Every time she tried to regain control and she thought that she was done, the tears came out harder and faster than they had before. She had lost her baby. Before her baby even had a chance to live, before she even knew whether it was a girl or a boy, they were ripped away from her. She would never get a chance to know them, to see their face, to see them grow up.

"It's not fair," Hermione managed to whisper between sobs.

"I know it's not sweetie. I know it is not fair and I am so sorry that this happened to you." Ginny said as she smoothed out Hermione's curls. "But you guys will try again and it will work out. I know in my heart that you are meant to be a mother."

"Of course we will try again. But what if this happens again? I can't go through this again, I don't know if Ron and I could make it through this again," Hermione relaxed against her pillow.

It took all the effort she had for Ginny to hold back her tears. It was so hard to watch her closet friend, her sister go through something like this.

XXX

Hermione and Ron had not spoken much. Hermione had spent a lot of time sleeping in her bed at St. Mungo's. She had not realized how tired she truly was. Ron had spent every moment next to her. The hospital had kept her a few days for observation. They did not have an explanation for why she had lost the baby. The mediwizards had told her that sometimes and inexplicably, things like this just happened. It was not a comfort to Hermione to not have an explanation.

Ron was the opposite of Hermione. He found in comforting that they could not find anything wrong with Hermione, that they could not find anything wrong with him. Ron could believe in fate, that they were just not meant to have a child at this point and time. But he could tell that Hermione was struggling with that idea. He knew that Hermione wanted to believe in concrete science, that nothing was controlled by a higher power.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Are you ready to be discharged today?" a friendly mediwitch asked as she walked into the room.

"Today is as good a day as ever," Hermione sighed. The witch's entrance had woken Ron up from his chair. He was disheveled and confused, but Hermione had been up for a few hours and was dressed in clean fresh clothes.

"Okay, we just need you to sign these documents and then the two of you are set to go," the mediwitch was too happy for either Ron or Hermione's moods this morning. Hermione quickly signed the forms handed to her. The mediwitch summoned a wheelchair from the corner, and had Hermione sit down. Ron silently took the wheelchair over from the mediwitch and the young couple plastered a fake smile on their face as they passed the witch.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Hermione whispered, "Ron, get me the hell out of here and let's go home."

Ron allowed a small smile to appear back on his face. It was the first time that the real Hermione had emerged in a week. A small flame of hope, of belief in a return to normal burned in Ron's chest. They walked through the door of St. Mungo's. Hermione stood and the wheelchair disappeared quickly. Hermione looked up at the sky. Rain drops fell heavily on the ground creating little, perfectly round wet spots on the cobblestones. Her hand searched for Ron's and she squeezed tightly as soon as she found it. She looked up again at the cold and rainy sky. Peeking out from behind the dark gray clouds was a small ray of sunshine, but it was enough to guide her steps as she walked and joined the rest of the people on the street.


	18. Unexpected Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Unexpected Surprises**

_April 2005 _

_No, no, no. Now is not a good time._ Ginny thought to herself as she stared at her mediwizard at St. Mungo's. "You can't be serious," Ginny finally said out loud as the mediwizard stared at her with a wary expression.

James cried again from his baby carrier and Ginny stood up from the examination table to go get her baby.

"I'm one hundred percent serious, Mrs. Potter, you are pregnant, and about a month along I would guess. That's why you have been feeling sick lately."

"But this is not a good time for me. James isn't even one, my sister-in-law just had a horrible miscarriage, Harry is going to freak out, and I just started playing quiddich again." Ginny continued to ramble on. The mediwizard simply patted Ginny on her shoulder and left her alone.

Ginny ran a hand through her unkempt red hair. She knew that she looked a mess. After having vomited for the third time at practice, Ginny had decided that it was time to go and see the mediwizard. She had expected that she had the flu or something, nothing that a quick potion could not take care of.

Ginny had not expected another baby, at least not this soon after James. He had only just started sleeping through the night. She had decided that was a sign that she should start playing quiddich again and the Harpies had quickly taken her back. She did not know how receptive they would be to her telling them that she needed time off again.

Ginny quickly put James back in his baby carrier and gathered her things so that she could leave the room. She needed fresh air as quickly as possible. As James fought her and kicked at her, she allowed her mind to wander to Hermione and her heart sank. How could she and Harry do this to poor Hermione? Ginny could not even imagine telling her best friend and sister that she was pregnant again. Ginny could not imagine telling Hermione that she was unexpectedly pregnant: she could just imagine that killing Hermione.

Why had Harry and she not been more careful? They were adults, and yet they acted like lovesick teenagers every time Molly offered to watch James, which apparently happened too frequently. Ginny left the hospital and walked out to the street. She began the slightly long walk to the Leaky Cauldron. James became extremely fussy whenever she apparated or used any other time of magic travel method.

The walk felt good and invigorating. Moving quickly, Ginny felt her leg muscles tense and release. She loved this body, but right now it was proving a pain in her ass. She liked being strong and in shape, she adored the muscles that had so quickly returned after James and when she had started playing quiddich again. She liked being slim and in shape, moving around all day with the baby or with her quiddich team. Ginny hated being pregnant, but she liked the end result.

She let a frustrated groan escape and several fellow walkers stared at her warily. Ginny continued to march forward with the baby carrier held at her side.

She finally reached the Leaky Cauldron and walked to the back of the establishment without stopping to talk to anyone. As soon as she was in Diagon Alley she sighed in relief, then quickly realized that she had no idea what she was doing there. She had walked here without thinking, had allowed her feet to guide her. She should have headed home: it was time to feed James and then put him down for his nap. Running her hand through her mussed hair again Ginny encouraged herself to pull her shit together. She was going crazy, that was the only explanation.

Ginny picked up the baby carrier and decided to head to the joke shop. If Angelina was there, she could ask to borrow some baby food and put both the boys down for a nap.

As she opened the door, the little bell chimed announcing her presence. The shop was deserted, but Ginny saw bright red hair by the back counter. She made eye contact with her brother as George dusted his hands and walked to the front of the store.

"Oi there Ginny, what are you doing here," he asked as he smiled, happy to see his sister.

Ginny could not manage to reciprocate the smile. "Is Angelina here?" she asked bluntly.

"No, she took Fred to visit with her mum and dad. Did you need her for something?" George asked looking slightly concerned.

"No, I just had an appointment in town, and it is James's lunch time and I forgot baby food and I didn't want to go home because that would make him upset." Ginny rambled on. Even as she heard herself speak, she could tell that she sounded frazzled and slightly crazy.

"Take a seat Gin, I'll grab something for him to eat from upstairs. Just give me a minute," George said as he charmed a chair over and then turned to head upstairs to the small flat above the shop.

Ginny graciously sat down and set the baby carrier on the counter. George returned with baby food in one hand and a bottle of firewhiskey in the other.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked eyeing the bottle warily.

"You look like you need a drink," George stated.

"It's noon."

"Does that matter?"

"No, but—"

"Then have a drink, Ginny."

"I can't, it's—"

"Come on Gin, you really need to relax."

"George, I can't. I'm pregnant."

George blinked and looked at his sister before he quipped, "Mum must put something in the water. Congratulations, Gin."

"This isn't a good thing, George. We didn't plan on it, and with Hermione just having gone through all that she did, it just is not a good time. I just started playing quiddich again, and James is exhausting enough. I don't know if I'm ready for two kids. . ." Ginny trailed off and dropped her head onto the counter with a loud thump.

George opened the bottle of firewhiskey and poured himself a glass. Ginny raised her head just enough to glower at her brother as he took a long sip from his firewhiskey. "Well Gin, it looks like you need to get yourself ready," George finished lamely.

"That is not the thing you are supposed to say," Ginny mumbled from her spot on the counter.

"What do you want me to say, Ginny? Do you really think I was ready for two kids, let alone Fred? I was a mess when Angelina found out she was pregnant. Hell, I was a mess up until the moment that the kid was born. Kids aren't always expected, but we aren't given more than we can deal with. You and Harry are going to be fine, and Hermione is going to be fine," George slammed his glass down on the counter and turned to pick up the baby food. Unscrewing the top and picking up a spoon from behind the counter, he angled James's carrier up and began to feed the baby.

Ginny moved her head up and looked at her brother. She was surprised he had yelled at her, almost a little hurt. "Watch James for a minute, put him down in Fred's crib when he's done eating, I'll be back in a little bit," Ginny said as she gathered her bag and got up from the counter. George called after her, but she didn't stop as she walked out of the shop. She needed to be alone for a moment.

She breathed deeply as soon as she stepped outside. Once again she walked and did not pay attention to where she was going. When she reached the end of the block, she spun and apparated. As she approached the entrance to the Ministry of Magic, she did not even stop to think what she was doing. She walked into the large vaulted space and bee lined for the elevator. She walked in past the other waiting people and quickly pushed the number of the floor she wanted. As the elevator doors opened, Ginny breezed past the front receptionist and walked straight to the back of the office, without knocking, she opened the door and stood directly in front of her best friend.

"Ginny, what are you doing here, are you okay?" Hermione asked with concern etched on her face. She had been organizing files and she dropped the folders in her hands onto her desk.

"I'm pregnant. And I needed to tell you first and in person. I'm so sorry, we didn't plan on this and I am surprised as everyone. And George just yelled at me and basically called me a bad mum, and the only person I wanted to complain about him to was you and I didn't think I could because I don't want to make you upset. But I'm pregnant and I am really sorry. Please don't be angry or sad, because I know that you are such a good person and that you will have all the babies that you and Ron want when the time is right. I'm rambling now, I am a horrible mum and friend and rambler," Ginny collapsed into one of the two chairs in front of Hermione's desk and began to take deep steadying breaths to calm herself.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione sighed with a smile on her face. She walked around her desk and sat in the chair next to her friend and wrapped the red head in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you and Harry. It's about time that godson of mine had a brother or sister." Hermione released Ginny from the hug but continued to rub Ginny's back.

"Are you really happy, or are you just lying to get me out of here so you can have a good cry and curse me into oblivion?" Ginny asked as she began to feel tears running down her eyes.

"Ginny, I promise you I am really happy for you and Harry. I wouldn't lie to you and I would never wish for you and Harry to not have kids because of what happened to Ron and me. And, well, we are waiting at least until the summer to tell everyone but, I'm pregnant too."

With an earsplitting scream that left several people in the office deeply rattled the two women jumped up, hugged each other, and cried together.


End file.
